Will you become one with Russia da?
by animefanxD
Summary: Iberia es un nuevo país, aún muy joven, formada por la unión de España y Portugal.  Ahora se enfrenta a su primera Conferencia Mundial. Donde comprende que tiene que crecer rápidamente.  ¿Qué le deparará el futuro?    Ya lo digo yo  RusiaxOc e ItaliaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Will you become one with Russia da ~?

Capítulo 1

Sala de conferencias 13:07

Dirigiéndose a la sala de conferencias, una niña pequeña caminaba recta como un palo, temblando . Su forma de caminar recordaba a la de un desfile militar.

El pelo ,largo y negro, se le movía al caminar.

El flequillo le cubría parcialmente la frente, pero debido a la claridad de su piel éste enmarcaba aún más sus ojos verdes. Llevaba una cinta roja que desembocaba en un lazo en el lado derecho , un pequeño vestidito verde oscuro y zapatos de charol rojos. El atuendo fue elegido por España y Portugal, tras varias peleas por los colores.

Entre ella estaban Romano y su hermano mayor España.

La niña le dirigió una mirada suplicante a España.

_ Niichan ¿y si no les gusto?- Sollozó.

Ante ésto España se echó a reír de forma jovial.

_ ¡No te preocupes!-

Le acarició la cabeza con las mano.

_ ¡seguro que no le caes bien si andas como en un desfile! ¡No vas a la guerra!...aún-

Ante las palabras de Romano, Iberia se paró de lleno e intentó andar con elegancia, pero seguía quedando antinatural.

_ Relájate, ya conoces a mi hermano, ¡los demás no importan!-

Iberia sonrió.

_ ¡Yaiiii! ¡ Italia-niichan!- Hablaba saltando, como si hubiera olvidado toda su preocupación anterior.

España, se mostró algo incómodo ante las palabras de Romano.

_ Bueno, Iberia...también es importante que hagas amistad con los demás países...- Muestra una sonrisa torcida al hablar.

Romano resopla.

_ ¡Bah! Me da igual si haces amistades o no, pero recuerda, ¡no te acerques a Alemania!-

Iberia ladea la cabeza en señal de confusión.

_ Pero Italia-niichan siempre dice que Alemania es genial, y amable y fuerte y-

_ ¡De eso nada! ¡Alemania es un idiota presumido!-

En ése momento España le agarra por la cabeza y le revuelve todo el pelo.

_ ¡Suéltame! ¡idiota!-

Le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la niña.

_ No le hagas caso, Alemania es un buen tipo, tú intenta llevarte bien con todos-

Ahora se ha puesto serio, como preparándose para soltar un gran discurso.

_ Como eres un país recién nacido ,es muy importante dar una buena primera impresión, a todos los países.

Al principio pueden parecer todos muy grandes e intimidantes, pero la verdad es que la mayoría son muy amables. Aunque claro, hay algunos países que deberías evitar, porque intentarán invadirte o que os convirtáis en uno, y eso no es bueno porque nos involucra a mi y a Portugal, que no ha podido venir por cierto. Pero como te iba diciendo ¿qué era?...¡ah si! Que no te dejes intimidar y blablablablablablablabla... evita las guerras blablablablablabla tomates...blablablabla...-

La niña se vio atosigada por la incesante charla del español.

Su rostro se oscurecía por momentos.

Comenzó a hiperventilar y a abrir mucho los ojos presa del pánico.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la puerta de la sala de conferencias, que Romano abrió rápidamente.

Iberia intentó volver sobre sus pasos, pero España se lo impidió, le dio un pequeño golpe y la empujó al interior.

La despidió con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Ánimo!-

Punto de vista de Iberia:

España-niichan me ha dejado aquí... ¡sola!

Mi corazón late a toda velocidad, tengo ganas de llorar, pero me contengo.

Tengo que ser valiente ¡por mis hermanos!

Pero...hay tantas cosas que no entiendo, hay países intimidantes pero amables que querrán invadirme, ¿y yo tengo que rechazarlos para dar una buena impresión?

¡No lo entiendo!

Vale, vale no pasa nada.

Decido apartarme un poco de la puerta, para no molestar a los que vayan a entrar.

Miro tímidamente la gran sala que se presenta ante mi.

Hay una mesa larguísima con un montón de sillas, al fondo hay una..pizarra, creo.

Suspiro aliviada, parece que no hay mucha gente.

¿Habremos llegado pronto?...

España está hablando con un chico rubio, de ojos verdes, con un uniforme militar también verde.

Ahora que lo pienso...¿no debería llevar yo también uno?

Decido dejar de pensar en ropa e ir a presentarme.

Me paro en frente de él.

Me lo quedo mirando fijamente. Me llaman la atención sus cejas, muy pobladas.

_ ¿Quieres algo?-

Salgo de mi ensoñación.

Miro a España-niichan, que me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

¡Hallá voy!

_ ¡H-Hola! Encantada ¡soy Iberia!...¡espero que nos llevemos bien!- Me ha temblado un poco la voz.

Espero impaciente su reacción. Su cara no varía demasiado, pero me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Ah si...ya me habían hablado de ti. Yo soy Inglaterra-

_ah...-

"Silencio incómodo"

¿Y ahora qué?

Por suerte no tuve que pensarlo mucho. Debido a que oí a Italia en la lejanía.

_ ¡Iberiaaaaaaa~ !-

¡Italia ha llegado en el momento justo!

Me encanta estar con Italia, es muy divertido y siempre juega conmigo,¡ nos llevamos muy bien!

Me despido de Inglaterra rápidamente y corro junto a Italia.

_ ¡Italiaaaaaa-niichaaaaan!-

Le doy un fuerte abrazo.

_ ¡Que bien que estés aquí ve~ !-

Rompe el abrazo bruscamente y me coge la mano.

_ ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Tengo que presentarte a Alemania!-

Antes de tener tiempo de replicar me arrastró hasta la otra punta de la sala.

Donde había dos hombres.

Uno era rubio y de ojos azules, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y patillas, llevaba un uniforme militar azul oscuro.

El otro era moreno, con el pelo corto también peinado lévemente hacia atrás, pero un mechón sobresalía hacia arriba, lo cual me parece muy divertido, pero contengo la risa. Lleva gafas y tenía los ojos morados, ¿o azules muy oscuros?

Para mi sorpresa no llevaba uniforme militar sino un traje morado muy elegante.

El primero al vernos llegar puso cara de fastidio.

_ ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡mira, mira!¡ ésta es Iberia! ¿a qué es mona vee~ ?-

Ante las palabras de Italia me sonrojé un poco.

Ahora la expresión de Alemania cambió y me observó detenidamente. El otro hombre hizo lo mismo.

Alemania me dedicó una sonrisa amable.

_ ¡Hola! Yo soy Alemania, encantado. Italia me ha hablado mucho de ti-

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

_ ¡Si! Italia-niichan y Romano-niichan también me han hablado mucho de ti-

Vayaaa Alemania parece tan guay, Italia tenía razón.

Tuerce la sonrisa, una gota de sudor resbala por su cabeza.

_¿ Romano también?...-

Me río nerviosa, la verdad es que Romano siempre le anda criticando.

Miro rápidamente hacia los lados buscándole, está ocupado peleándose con España-niichan.

Espero que no se enfade conmigo, pero a mi Alemania me cae bien.

Se escucha una tos. Procedente del otro hombre.

Parece molesto.

¡Claro, no le he saludado todavía!

Me giro hacia él.

_ ¡Lo siento mucho!, no me he presentado, soy Iberia, ¡encantada!-

Su expresión se suaviza, pero solo un poco.

_ Encantado, yo soy Austria-

Hum...Parece muy serio, no sonríe como lo hace Alemania.

_ ¡Hey Austria!-

Aparece una mujer, con un vestido rosa y una pequeña flor naranja en su largo pelo castaño. Tiene los ojos verdes.

Me alegré de no ser la única con vestido en la reunión.

Me mira y me sonríe.

_ ¿Eres un nuevo país? ¡encantada, soy Hungría!-

_ ¡Igualmente, soy Iberia!-

¡Vaya!

Mi hermano tenía razón, aquí hay gente muy amable.

No me dí cuenta, pero poco a poco la sala se fue llenando de gente.

Miré a mi alrededor aturdida, ¡¿cómo se supone que voy a presentarme a todos?

Parece que Hungría me leyó el pensamiento.

_ Si quieres presentarte a todos, lo mejor será que te sientes y esperes a que América te presente a todos-

¿¡América?

He oído que América es increíble.

¡Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo!

Sigo su consejo y me dirijo a la mesa.

La elección del sitio es muy importante, al menos eso creo.

Como no consigo llegar a una decisión me siento en el primer sitio que veo.

Apenas llego a la mesa con la cabeza, por lo que me siento con las rodillas dobladas para ganar un poco de altura.

¡Que horror!, Italia me ha dicho que Japón se sienta así cuando va a su casa. No lo entiendo, es bastante incómodo.

Los otros países van ocupando sus respectivos sitios.

Me siento enormemente feliz cuando veo que Italia se sienta a mi derecha, seguido de Alemania a su izquierda.

_ ¡ve ~ !-

Le sonrío.

En frente se ha sentado España-niichan.

A su derecha está Francia, al que ya conozco porque una vez vino de visita.

Le saludo con la mano.

Me mira, como si no hubiera percatado de mi presencia hasta ahora.

_ ¡Oh! Pero si es Iberia, ¡veo que sigues siendo una petite fille!-

Ladeo la cabeza y le sonrío.

No entiendo por qué pero lo que dice parece ser algo malo.

¿es malo ser una petite fille? Espero que no.

Ahora dirijo mi atención a la persona que está sentada a la derecha de España-niichan.

Es un hombre con cabello marrón, pero más oscuro que el de niichan.

Está tumbado, con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Tras mirarlo un rato más me doy cuenta de que está dormido.

Será mejor que me presente después.

Italia me tirá del brazo.

_ ¡Iberia ése de ahí es Japón ve~ !-

Se refiere a un chico de cabello y ojos negros sentado unos asientos más atrás.

Me mira tímidamente e inclina un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Le saludo efusivamente con la mano.

Sin embargo algo me llama la atención, Italia está temblando, su cara se ha oscurecido.

Mira a los lados incómodo, como si quisiera levantarse pero no se atreviera.

Alemania pasa de él, pero le mira de reojo algo nervioso.

¿Qué le pasará?

A lo mejor quiere ir al baño.

Noto que alguien se sienta a mi lado.

Por lo que me giro completamente a la derecha.

A mi lado hay un hombre muy alto,más que Alemania, con un abrigo beis y una larga bufanda blanca, parece fuerte.

Tiene el pelo corto y muy rubio, parece gris o blanco, con unos bonitos ojos color amatista.

Se me queda mirando con una dulce sonrisa plasmada en la cara, que me hace sonreír a mi también.

_ ¿Eres un nuevo país da~ ?- El acento es divertido.

Asiento con entusiasmo.

_ Soy Iberia, ¡encantada!-

Ahora sonríe aún más.

_ Yo soy Rusia-

_ ¡ohhhhh!-

No puedo evitar soltar un "oh", y mirarle con admiración.

Rusia es el país más grande de todos.

_ Entonces...¡sé uno con Rusia da ~! - Pide suavemente.

Me centro de golpe.

_ ¿Ser uno con Rusia?-

Asiente. Ladeo la cabeza.

_¡Da~!-

Ladeo la cabeza como cada vez que me encuentro con algo complicado.

¿Qué es lo que me dijo niichan sobre ser uno?

No parecer ser malo ser uno con Rusia, parece muy amable y cálido.

Sin embargo...

Le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Lo cual pareció alegrarle a él también .

_ Muchas gracias, pero no-

La sonrisa de Rusia se torció levemente.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

¿Por qué? ¿tan raro es que me haya negado?

Le dirigí una mirada interrogante y ladeé aún más la cabeza.

_ ¿Estás segura da~ ?-

Creo que está molesto.

Asentí, pero sin mucha seguridad.

Justo cuando Rusia iba a replicar, un hombre rubio, con ojos azules, gafas y una chaqueta de aviador apareció de la nada y dio una fuerte palmada en la mesa.

_ ¡ AQUÍ ESTÁ EL HÉROE!-

Tras lo cual soltó una carcajada orgullosa.

Se sentó en la silla central.

Me acerqué a Italia.

_ Italia-niichan ¿quién es ése?- susurré.

_ ¡Es América ve~ !-

Contuve el aliento y le dirigí una mirada de admiración.

América era muy activo y divertido.

No paraba de repetir que él era el héroe.

Lo que provocaba el enfado de Inglaterra que se peleaba con él y que a su vez se peleaba con Francia. Aunque éste último no pintase nada en la discusión.

Por lo visto los rumores de que se llevaban mal eran ciertos.

Toda ésta situación, me era muy graciosa.

No podía dejar de reírme por lo bajo.

Sin embargo Alemania se trasladó a la parte superior de la mesa y nos acalló a todos con un grito y un golpe en la mesa con el puño.

Aplaudí un poco, pero lo dejé cuando vi que nadie más lo hacía.

¡ ¿Es que nadie iba a reconocer su trabajo?

Alemania me miró e intentó ocultar una mueca, ¿de risa?

Me ruboricé algo avergonzada.

_ ¡ Bien!, ¡a partir de ahora vamos a tomarnos ésto en serio!

¡Los que quieran hablar que levanten la mano!-

Italia fue el primero.

Alemania frunció el ceño.

_ Italia, no levantes la mano para decir una estupidez como la última vez-

Negó con la cabeza.

_ ¡Pastaaaaaaaaa~ !-

Todo el mundo se quedó callado con la boca abierta.

Sin embargo yo no pude evitar volver a reírme.

Me cubrí la boca con las manos para amortiguar el sonido.

Italia parecía muy feliz de que me hiciera gracia.

Alemania tosió incómodo.

_ Bien si alguien quiere decir algo más...-

Ahora que lo pienso, podría presentarme ahora.

Levanto la mano con decisión, ya no siento miedo como cuando entré.

_ Si, Iberia-

Me puse de pié sobre la silla.

Intento hablar sin que me tiemble la voz.

_ Si, ¡hola! quería aprovechar para presentarme. Soy Iberia, estoy formada por España y Portugal, por lo que hablo ambos idiomas...¡espero llevarme bien con todos!-

Los demás asintieron, algunos me sonrieron, no conozco a la mayoría.

Me senté de nuevo y agaché la cabeza.

Alemania volvió a hablar.

_ ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?-

El tipo que antes estaba dormido levantó la mano con pereza.

_ Si, Grecia-

_ Yo...creo que...deberíamos preocuparnos más...por... los gatos...- Hablaba muy despacio.

Alemania lo ignoró, ya está cabreado.

_ ¿alguien más?-

Nadie se inmuta.

_ Bien, entonces¿ todo el mundo está de acuerdo en mantener la paz mundial?-

_¡HAI!-

Todos levantamos las manos a la vez.

Fue muy divertido.

Tras la reunión fui recibida ,literalmente, por una avalancha de países que querían conocerme.

_ Yo soy Suecia-

_ ¡Encantada!-

_ Yo soy **Liechtenstein, espero que seamos amigas ¿quieres que te hagas un vestido?-**

**_ ¡Encantada! y ¡Si ,gracias!-**

**Apenas tenía tiempo de responder a todas las preguntas.**

**_ Soy U-Ucrania-**

**Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, pero sus pechos eran tan grandes que desde abajo apenas podía verle la cara. Parece amable.**

**_ Soy Japón , antes no tuve oportunidad de presentare correctamente, ¿te gustaría visitar mi país un día de estos Iberia-chan?-**

**Asentí, Japón es muy correcto.**

**_ ¡Sería genial!-**

**Alguien me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a la derecha.**

**_ ¡Yo soy América! ¡Si alguna vez necesitas un héroe que te rescate! ¡CUENTA CONMIGO!-**

**Tras lo cual se rió en voz alta. **

Le dediqué una gran mirada de admiración y agradecimiento, ya que apenas me dio tiempo a responderle.

_ ¡Soy Corea!-

_ ¡Polonia!-

_ Grecia...¿te gustan... los gatos?-

_ Eh, si, claro, ¡me encantan! Tengo uno.-

_...Genial...-

_ ¡Soy Lituania!-

_ Letonia-

_ E-Estonia-

_Bielorrusia, más te vale alejarte de Rusia...por tu bien- Habló con la voz más siniestra que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

_ ¿Eh?-

Su mirada me daba ganas de llorar.

Por suerte un chico con ropa asiática y la cabellera negra recogida en una coleta, se puso delante.

_ ¡Aru~ soy China! ¿Qué te parece mi mascota aru~?-

Me quedé mirando embelesada al pequeño panda que había en el cesto de su espalda.

_ ¡Nyaaaa! ¡ es una monada! ¿Puedo tocarlo?-

_ ¡Claro que sí aru~!-

Alce la mano temblorosa y acaricié con cuidado la cabeza del panda.

Que movió las orejas mostrando su agrado.

_ ¡Le gustas aru~!, estaba pensando, deberíamos hacer negocios aru~-

_ Hum...¿vale?-

China fue apartado de un empujón.

_ ¡Y aquí está el AWESOME YO! ¡PRUSIA!-

Me lo quedé mirando con una media sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Se parecía a Rusia, pero sus ojos eran rojos, la mirada no era la misma.

_ E-encantada, soy Iberia...-

Se me quedó mirando y me dedicó una mueca de superioridad.

_ ¡Bah! No eres gran cosa ¡tal vez te haga un favor y vaya a invandirt!-

¡Crack!

Hungría lo golpea con una sartén en la cabeza antes de que termine la frase.

_ ¡No te acerques a Iberia! ¡O te las verás conmigo!-

Me hecho a reír.

Definitivamente cuando crezca quiero ser igual que Hungría. Fuerte e independiente, capaz de hacerle frente a otros países.

Sin embargo, algo me llama la atención.

Hay un chico, que se parece muchísimo a América, pero más bajo.

Con un oso blanco en el regazo.

Está algo apartado del grupo. Me acerco.

_ ¡Hola soy Iberia!- Le sonrío.

Me mira, como si fuese una aparición, con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ ¿P-puedes verme?-

Frunzo el ceño y ladeo la cabeza.

¡No será un fantasma!

_ Y-yo s-soy C-Canadá-

_ ¡Encantada! ¡espero que nos llevemos bien!-

Me sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¡C-claro!-

_ ¡Oh! ¿eres Canadá? No te había visto- Francia apareció de la nada.

De repente las puertas de la sala se abrieron, y comenzamos a salir.

_ ¡ Adiós Iberia ve~!-

Italia y Alemania se despidieron.

_ ¡Adiós Italia-niichan, Alemania! ¡Nos vemos pronto!-

Busqué a España-niichan y a Romano con la mirada.

Los encontré hablando con Rusia en un rincón.

Niichan parecía agobiado y Romano se escondía agachado detrás de él.

Rusia llevaba una tubería en la mano.

¿Una tubería? ¿De dónde la habrá sacado?

Decido acercarme, de todas formas tengo que irme con ellos.

_ España, antes le pregunté a Iberia si quería ser uno conmigo. Pero me rechazó.

¿Tienes idea de por qué da~?- Mantenía un rostro y voz amable, mientras jugueteaba con la tubería.

Parece serio, ¿me pregunto si debería interrumpir?

_ ¿Qué pasa niichan?-

Le tiro de la manga del uniforme.

Me mira, preocupado, pero intenta restarle importancia.

¿Pasa algo malo?

_ Quería saber por qué rechazaste antes mi propuesta da ~ -

Me mira fijamente.

¿Se refiere a lo de ser uno con él?

No sabía que fuera tan importante.

_¿Por qué da~?-

Ladeo la cabeza.

_ Porque aún soy pequeña, y pensé que no podía tomar una decisión tan precipitada, que afecta a mis hermanos mayores-

Mi respuesta parece desilusionarle, pero al mismo tiempo impresionarle, como si no se esperara que pudiera llegar a semejante conclusión por mi misma.

_ Pero... cuando crezca ¡prometo que me lo pensaré!

¡Muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta, de verdad!-

Le muestro una gran sonrisa.

_ ¡NI DE COÑA!- gritó Romano, pero en cuanto Rusia le miró, se escondió aún más detrás de España-niichan y comenzó a temblar.

Rusia, ya no sonríe, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y me mira fijamente.

Niichan aprovechó para despedirse rápidamente, nos cogió a Romano y a mí del brazo y nos arrastró, prácticamente, huyendo de la sala.

Una vez fuera me regañó de lo lindo.

_¡Escucha Iberia! No puedes ir haciendo ése tipo de promesas por ahí ¡Y menos a Rusia!

Es peligroso ¿entiendes?-

¿Peligroso Rusia? No lo creo.

_ N-no vuelvas a acercarte a Rusia eres tan pequeña que...¡te aplastaría! Y lo peor, me aplastaría a mi y de paso al tonto de España por estar en medio- Declaró Romano, firme.

_ P-pero Romano-niichan...-

Por mi mente cruzó la espantosa y macabra imagen de Rusia aplastándome con el pié. Pero por alguna razón parece cómica al mismo tiempo.

Me estremecí.

¡Ya está! He tomado una decisión.

_ ¡España-niichan, Romano-niichan! Lo he decidido, pienso esforzarme mucho y crecer muy rápido.

¡Ya veréis! Pienso ser mayor...para...¡pasado mañana!-

España-niichan se echó a reír y Romano se dedicó a ridiculizar mi idea.

Pero no me importa, ¡ya lo verán todos!

España-niichan, Portugal-niichan, Italia, Romano, Alemania, Francia, Japón, Hungría ¡hasta Rusia!

Crecer no puede ser complicado, si me concentro mucho...y bebo mucha leche, de todas formas he oído que América también creció muy rápido ¿por qué no voy a poder hacer yo lo mismo?

¡Qué ganas tengo de verles las caras!

Punto de vista de Rusia:

Caminaba por el ancho pasillo, con los Países Bálticos siguiéndome de cerca.

He tenido que dar un rodeo para evitar a mi hermana menor, pero ha merecido la pena.

Sin embargo...no puedo dejar de pensar esa niña. Es bastante lista para ser tan pequeña.

No parecía tenerme miedo, pero al mismo tiempo ha rechazado ser uno conmigo ¿con una sonrisa?.

Pero, …...pero.

Ella...me ha sonreído, tan abiertamente. Parecía una sonrisa de verdad, ¡era una sonrisa de verdad!

Tal vez podamos ser amigos.

¿además ha dicho que se lo pensaría?

Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera persona que me ha dicho que se lo pensaría.

Hum...definitivamente conseguiré que seamos uno, ¡cueste lo que cueste!.

¡Le haré una visita dentro de poco!

Hum...cuando llegue a casa, torturaré un poco a Estonia.

Tal vez lo estire como a un chicle.

Le dirigí una mirada amistosa.

_¡Da~!-

Al verme, su rostro se oscureció, y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, sabía lo que le esperaba.

Lo cual me resultó realmente divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Will you become one with Russia da ~?

Capítulo 2

Residencia de Iberia, frontera de España y Portugal:

Los días siguientes a la Conferencia Mundial la pequeña Iberia tomó la determinación de crecer rápidamente, para lo cual cambió totalmente de hábitos.

Lo primero fue la dieta, normalmente ésta se basaba en pasta, dieta mediterránea y una gran variedad de dulces portugueses.

Sin embargo durante los últimos dos días, Iberia siguió un estricto menú.

Para desayunar tres vasos de leche, para almorzar leche, queso y de postre, arroz con leche. En la merienda tarta de queso y más leche. Por último en la cena sandwich de queso fundido, (sí solo queso) y más leche.

Combinaba la dieta con una gran cantidad de ejercicio, sobre todo footing. Ésto último es debido a que vio Rocky hace poco.

En principio el proceso tenía que dar resultado en solo dos días...pero no fue así...

¡Sin embargo no se rindió!

Aunque atravesó una gran depresión.

Pero mejoró cuando España la convenció de que si lo mantenía durante dos semanas más funcionaría.

Y después de tanto es fuerzo, y sobre todo TANTO calcio, hoy es el día.

Punto de vista de Iberia:

¡Por fin! ¡por fin!

Después de tantas penurias, después de tanto sufrimiento (le he cogido asco a la leche)

¡Por fin!

Han pasado dos semanas y media.

Me da miedo levantarme y mirarme al espejo.

¡Estoy tan nerviosa!

Me pregunto cómo seré, bueno tan poco será para tanto, como ahora pero...más alta.

Incluso me he comprado un vestido nuevo, de tirantes ,blanco, con bordes rojos en la parte inferior.

Me caigo de la cama por la emoción.

Contemplo mi habitación, qué raro, no me siento más alta.

Mi camisón blanco tan poco parece haber encogido.

Camino lentamente hacia el armario.

Abro la puerta de golpe, para sacar el espejo de la puerta derecha.

¡Me muero de ganas de ver la cara de todos cuando!...

Cuando...

El espejo muestra la imagen de una niña pequeña, de pelo negro,desordenado, con una cinta roja que desemboca en un lazo en el lado derecho.

Muevo la mano derecha y la del espejo mueve la izquierda.

Sé desde hace rato que soy yo, sigo igual.

Después de tanto entrenamiento.

De no probar una pizza, una paella o un delicioso pastel de Belém.

¡No ha cambiado nada!

No lo entiendo, América me dijo que Rocky, se hizo más después de entrenar duro.

A lo mejor debería haberle preguntado cómo lo consiguió él.

Que decepción...

En ese momento llaman a la puerta.

_ ¡Bueno días Iberia-onechan!-

Le dediqué a España-niichan una mirada lúgubre, que ni yo misma supe interpretar del todo.

Se quedó quieto mirándome inquieto.

_ Esto...¿pasa algo?-

En lugar de responderle (¡debería acordarse por si mismo!) me dirijo a la parte posterior del cuarto, donde hay un calendario.

Señalo descaradamente el día marcado con grandes círculos rojos, hoy.

Ante mi acción parece reaccionar.

Se acerca a mí y me acaricia la cabeza con cariño.

_ ¡Oh vamos! Lo siento mucho Iberia-chan, siento haberte mentido pero es que se te veía tan ilusionada que-

Le dirijo un mirada acusadora, aún no le he hablado.

Intenta rectificar.

_ P-pero de todas formas no estuvo bien mentirte...-

Le sonrío sin ganas.

_ No te preocupes niichan... me había...ilusionado demasiado, eso es todo-

Parece animarse.

_ ¿Sabes qué ? Voy a hacerte el desayuno, ¿qué quieres?-

El desayuno me recuerda a la leche y la leche me recuerda a más leche.

Se me ha revuelto el estómago.

Me están dando ganas de llorar.

_ Muchas gracias niichan, pero creo que mejor me doy un paseo, y me despejo un poco. Ahora vuelvo-

_ ¡¿Pero te vas sin desayunar?-

Salgo pitando de la habitación. Pero me choco con Romano.

_ Maldición ¡Mira por donde vas Iberia-chan!-

Me disculpo.

_ lo siento Romano-niichan-

Se me queda mirando, parcialmente preocupado.

_ ¿te pasa algo?-

_España-niichan me ha tomado el pelo- Suelto con tristeza.

Sin embargo Romano parece orgulloso.

_ ¡Maldición, ya te lo dije! Tienes que fiarte más de mí-

Me agobio, ¡cree que no me fío de él!

Hablo agobiada.

_ Pero ¡yo confío mucho en ti Romano-niichan! , ¡e-en serio!-

_ ¿Qué?- suspira.

_ ¡Bah! no te preocupes, es una forma de hablar...pero por cierto ¿a dónde vas?-

_ A pasear...-

A penas me deja terminar la frase, me planta una pequeña chaqueta marrón en la cara.

_ Ponte esto entonces, hace un poco de frío- Mira a otro lado ruborizado, como avergonzado de algo.

Le dedico una gran sonrisa.

_ ¡Muchas gracias Romano-niichan!-

Me la pongo rápidamente y recorro el largo pasillo hasta dar con la puerta principal.

Llego a la cerradura con dificultades, pero la abro y salgo.

Cuando siento que estoy a punto de deprimirme me gusta ir al campo de girasoles que hay cerca de la casa, al lado del lago.

Me siento en el cesped, jadeando ligeramente por la carrera.

Los girasoles se reflejan en la superficie cristalina del agua, totalmente plana.

La primera vez que descubrí éste lugar fue cuando pillé a España-niichan cambiando el diente de leche debajo de mi almohada por 5 euros.

Dijo que estaba sustituyendo temporalmente al Ratoncito Pérez porque tenía mucho trabajo. No acabé de creérmelo del todo.

Sin embargo por muy triste que esté cuando contemplo los girasoles me siento mucho mejor.

Tengo la impresión de que me sonríen de alguna manera, aunque suene estúpido.

Noto que hay algo duro en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta. Es algo redondo.

¿Una pelota? No, es un tomate.

Debe ser de Romano.

¿Estará bien si me lo como?...tengo hambre.

Bueno supongo que si no quisiera que me lo comiera no lo habría puesto ahí.

Está delicioso.

El ruido de una rama aplastada me saca de mis ensoñaciones.

Me vuelvo para ver a un hombre detrás de mi.

Lleva una sudadera de capucha verde oscuro y una máscara blanca que le cubre los ojos.

¿Habrá venido de visita?, no le conozco.

Decido ir a saludarle.

_ Esto...¡hola! Soy Iberia, ¿y tú?- Le dedico una sonrisa.

A pesar de no poder verle los ojos siento que se sorprende.

_ Ah, ¿tú eres Iberia?-

Se muestra curioso y se agacha hasta estar a mi altura.

¡Que manía con restregarme lo pequeña que soy!

Suspira.

_ ¡Que monada!...¡decidido! Te vienes a mi casa-

¡Vaya! Que amable, me ha invitado a su casi casi sin conocerme. A todo ésto ¿quién es?

_ Es muy amable, pero ¿quién es usted?-

Se vuelve a levantar.

_ Yo soy Turquía-

_ ¡ohhhh!-

Turquía...entonces viene desde muy lejos.

_ Buenos ¡vámonos!-

Me agarra de la mano y me arrastra.

_ Vale ¿Pero volveremos pronto? Mañana he quedado con Italia-niichan-

Se vuelve hacia mi con una ligera mueca en la cara.

¿He dicho algo gracioso?

_ De visita no, a vivir-

¿¡A vivir!

Eso si que no puedo.

_ ¡P-pero no puedo!-

No me hace caso y me sigue arrastrando. Intento soltarme, pero me ha agarrado muy fuerte.

Arrastro los pies por el suelo, pero lo único que consigo es llenarme las zapatillas de polvo.

Estoy empezando a asustarme. (Francia siempre me cuenta historias de chicas que desaparecen y luego aparecen...muertas...).

_ ¡No quiero!¡No quiero!-

_ ¡No seas tan testaruda! Te hubiese acabado invadiendo de todas formas- dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¡Invadirme!

¿Por qué?

¿Qué le he hecho yo?

_ ¡No quiero! ¡NIIICHAAAAN!-

_ No te oye, déjalo ya-

¡No quiero, no quiero !

¡NO QUIERO!

Mi casa está perfectamente ¡No pienso ir a otra!

Comienzo a sollozar a causa de los nervios.

Turquía se detiene.

_Pero no llores...si no está tan mal, ya verás mi casa es como un palacio. Nada comparado con ésta...ésta, con tu casa vamos-

Si eso era un intento de consuelo no es muy bueno.

_ ¡NIICHAAAAN ¡Ayúdame! ¡NIICHAAAN!-

_ ¡Pero quieres callarte ya! ¡voy a tener que-

Turquía se detiene.

Se ha quedado mirando detrás de mi.

Parece...¿asustado?

¡Incluso me ha soltado el brazo!

¿Qué ocurrirá?

Parece que haya visto un fantasma.

Me doy la vuelta. No puedo ocultar mi sorpresa.

Rusia está en frente de mi, sonriendo ampliamente, con la cañería parcialmente levantada.

Sus ojos tienen un brillo extraño, tiene un poco de ojeras.

_ R-Rusia ¡¿Qué haces aquí?-

Turquía se ha puesto muy nervioso de repente.

Rusia se encoge de hombros y se pasa la cañería de una mano a otra.

_ ¿Y tú ?-

_ ¡Rusia ayúdame!...¡quiere secuestrarme!-

_ ¿En serio da ~?-

Estruja la cañería.

La reacción de Turquía me resultó desconcertante.

_ S-secuestrar ¡jajaja! ¿pero qué dices? yo...solo pasaba por aquí...¡pero ya me iba!

¡Adiós!-

Tras ésto se fue corriendo, dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, un buen rato.

No entiendo nada.

¿Tanto miedo le da Rusia?

Me recupero y miro a Rusia con unos enormes ojos de admiración, y agradecimiento, a partes iguales.

Él tan solo sigue sonriendo.

_ ¡M-muchas gracias!-

_ ¿P-por qué? Si no he hecho nada-

Ahora que lo pienso,tiene razón.

Ladeo la cabeza.

_ Pues...no sé...¡pero de todas formas me has salvado!(creo) ¡gracias!- Le dedico una gran sonrisa y le abrazo .

Rusia se ruboriza y se frota la cabeza con una mano.

Parece nervioso y tenso, por alguna razón, pero se relaja cuando le suelto.

_ Pero de todas formas Iberia ¿qué haces aquí sola da~ ?-

Miro al suelo, la verdad que después de lo que ha pasado mis problemas parecen una tontería.

_ Verás...es que he intentado crecer y ser más fuerte, me he entrenado como hizo Rocky y solo he tomado leche . ¡Durante dos semanas enteras! Pero...no ha cambiado nada. Es por eso que he venido aquí. ¡Los girasoles siempre me animan!-

Su expresión cambia.

Primero se sorprende y luego vuelve a sonreír, pero de algún modo es diferente de las anteriores, más...¿real?

_ ¡¿Te gustan los girasoles?-

Asiento entusiasmada y le señalo el campo de girasoles junto al lago.

Rusia prácticamente, va corriendo.

Hum...me da la impresión de que a él también le gustan.

Me acerco.

_ Si te gustan puedes coger uno si quieres-

Me mira atónito.

_ ¿En serio da~ ?-

Asiento y me río.

_ ¡Claro!-

_¡Gracias da~ !-

No se lo ha pensado dos veces y ha arrancado uno.

Parece contento.

_ Por cierto Iberia-

_¿Hai?-

_ Si quieres crecer rápidamente puedo ayudarte, ¡se uno con Rusia da~ !-

Ladeo la cabeza.

¿Otra vez con éso?

Niichan ya me ha explicado lo que significa y...un momento...¿no me dijo niichan que no hablara con Rusia?

Espero que no se enfade.

A lo mejor cuando le diga que Rusia me ha salvado cambia de opinión.

_¡De eso nada!-

Le tiembla una ceja y su sonrisa se tuerce ligeramente.

Me explico.

_ yo quiero crecer por mi misma, ¡sino no tiene gracia!-

Por primera vez desde que lo conozco se ha quedado serio, como meditando algo.

_ Pero es más fácil cuando tienes ayuda...- ha hablado muy bajo, y no le he oído.

Ladeo la cabeza y le miro inquisitiva..

_Por cierto Rusia ¿qué haces aquí?-

Vuelve a sonreír.

_ Me gustan mucho los países cálidos como el tuyo, ¿no puedo da~ ?-

¡Qué!

¿por qué piensa que no puede venir?

Niego con la cabeza tan fuerte que cuando me detengo me siento un poco mareada.

_ ¡NO! ¡P-puedes venir cuando quieras!-

Ahora si que se ha sorprendido.

_ Entonces...¿podemos ser amigos?-

Lo pregunta casi con miedo.

Le dedico una gran sonrisa.

_ Ya lo somos ¿no?-

Me dedica una mirada indescifrable y sonríe.

Me da dos golpecitos en la cabeza, le falta algo de práctica.

_ Entonces me voy ya-

Ya se va, joo.

¡Podía quedarse un poco más! Supongo que un país tan grande debe tener mucho trabajo.

Comienza a alejarse pero se detiene y se vuelve.

_ Oye Iberia...la próxima vez que venga a visitarte, ¿serás uno con Rusia da~ ?-

Ladeo la cabeza y me encojo de hombros.

_ ¡No sé! Puede~ -

Tras ésto asiente y continúa su camino.

_¡Nos vemos da~ !-

Le digo adiós con la mano.

_¡HAAAI!-

Me quedé un rato más contemplando el lago.

Vayaaa,tengo hambre. ¿Dónde estará el tomate?

Se me habrá caído...

Comencé a caminar de vuelta a casa.

Supongo que Romano ya se habrá ido.

Entro a la mansión, que está muy caliente en comparación con el exterior.

Huelen bien, niichan debe estar cocinando.

Le saludo.

_ ¡Niiiichaann!-

Se vuelve me mira sorprendido.

_ I-Iberia-chan, ¡hey! ¿estás...bien?-

Asiento.

_ Por cierto Niichan...¿cómo nos llevamos con Turquía?-

Se queda pensando un buen rato.

_ Hombre...tuvimos problemas en el pasado pero ahora estamos bien, supongo, ¿por?-

_ Por nada-

_ A la comida le falta poco, ¡hay paella!-

_¡Yaiiiii!-

Será mejor que no le diga nada a España-niichan, no quiero preocuparle. Además ¡tengo que defenderme por mí misma!

Al la mañana siguiente:

Me revuelvo incómoda en la cama. El pijama me aprieta.

¿Habré engordado? ¡Espero que no!

Aunque...es cierto que ayer me hinché a pasteles.

Suspiro.

Hoy he quedado con Italia aunque supongo que también vendrán Alemania y Japón.

Me levanto.

Que raro, ¿no era el cuarto más grande?

Debo de seguir dormida.

Tengo que prepararme.

A lo mejor Italia me lleva a un museo de arte...¡o a un parque de atracciones!

Abro el armario.

Hay algo raro, el espejo...es diferente.

Hay una chica, ¿cuántos años tendrá 16, 17?

Tiene el pelo del mismo color que yo, pero más largo.

Tiene mi misma cara, pero también es diferente...más adulta ,supongo.

Lleva una camisón blanco, pero le queda muy corto, por el ombligo. Se le ven las bragas, blancas con rayas rojas.

Muevo la mano derecha, ella mueve la izquierda.

…...

¡MADRE MÍA!

¡Soy yo!

Me cubro la mano con la boca para reprimir un chillido nervioso.

Tiene que ser una sorpresa.

¡P-Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

¡Qué más da! ¡el entrenamiento ha funcionado!

No puedo evitar saltar de alegría.

Pero cuando me veo reflejada me detengo.

¿Qué son ésas cosas?

Botan cuando salto, y antes no estaban ahí.

Hum...deben ser los pechos de los que me habló Bélgica.

Menos mal que me dejó un sujetador por si acaso.

Busco frenética la ropa de adulto que compré para la ocasión.

Saco el vestido y me lo pongo.

Todo me va bien, el sujetador aprieta un poco para mi gusto, pero no importa.

Me coloco mi cinta y me arreglo un poco el pelo.

Tras comprobar la hora en el despertador me doy cuenta de que ya voy tarde.

Salgo precipitadamente de mi cuarto.

¿Debería avisar a España-niichan?

¡No! Que se entere después, como castigo por haber dudado de mí.

Pero niichan era el que conducía...bueno ahora que soy adulta puedo conducir yo ¡tan poco será más difícil!

Sur de Italia, Venecia: Plaza de San Marcos:

He estrellado el coche de España-niichan...me va a matar...

No quiero morir tan joven...

Mis sentimientos negativos se disuelven cuando diviso a Italia, Romano, Alemania y Japón en la plaza. Alemania y Romano están discutiendo.

La plaza es preciosa y la catedral espectacular, tenía que haberme traído la cámara.

Ya estoy muy cerca, pero no se inmutan, a lo mejor no me han visto.

Les saludo con la mano mientras me acerco.

_ ¡Italia-niiiichaaaan! ¡haiiiii!-

Todos se me quedan mirando, no veo ni un solo rastro de reconocimiento en sus caras.

Los únicos que reaccionan son Italia y Romano.

_ Wuaaaaaa ¡una chica guapa ve~ ! ¡¿Oye oye, quieres que tomemos un helado ve~ ?-

Me sonrojo ¿chica guapa?

De repente Romano le da un fuerte empujón.

_ ¡Quita! ¡oye oye ! ¿me das un beso?-

Valeeee ésto si que es raro.

En lugar de hacer lo que me dice compruebo si tiene fiebre colocándole mi mano derecha en la frente, ante lo cual se ruboriza y se aleja bruscamente.

_ ¡P-pero qué haces! ¡m-maldición!-

Ladeo la cabeza.

_ Es que en todos estos años Romano-niichan nunca me ha pedido un beso, ¡pensé que tenías fiebre o algo!-

Alemania interviene confuso.

_ Un momento ¿Romano-niichan?- Se me queda mirando fijamente, Japón hace lo mismo.

Me siento un poco mal, se me había olvidado que estaban al lado.

Japón es el primero en hablar.

_ ¿Iberia-san? ¿eres tú?-

¡¿Acaso no me conocían?

Asiento con decisión (y algo de enfado)

_ ¡Claro! ¿Quién va a ser?-

Alemania se muestra realmente sorprendido.

_ Pero aún así...nosotros no te esperábamos tan...¿cómo puede ser?-

Romano se ha recuperado del shock.

_ ¡Maldición! ¡ese estúpido entrenamiento dio resultado!-

_ ¿Entrenamiento?- Alemania se muestra incrédulo.

_ Supongo que no es tan raro porque he oído que Iberia-san se mantuvo como una niña más tiempo del normal-

¿¡Insinúa que lo hice a posta!

Japón me dedicó una sonrisa, es muy comprensivo.

_ ¡Oye chica guapa! ¿quieres que salgamos ve~?-

Alemania lo corta de un puñetazo en la cabeza.

_ ¡¿ ES QUE NO HAS ESCUHADO LO QUE ACABAMOS DE DECIR?-

_ ehhhh ¡perdón perdón ve~!-

No puedo evitar reírme ligeramente.

_ Entonces...¿qué hacemos?-

Todos fijan su atención en mi.

No entiendo por qué todos se comportan así, sigo siendo la misma persona.

Italia sonríe de oreja a oreja.

_ Esto...¡podemos ir a montar en lancha ve~! Y después podemos tomar pastaaa! ¿ne~?-

_ En lancha ¿¡en serio!-

Wow nunca he montado en lancha antes ¡que emoción!

_ ¿Pero no será peligroso?-

_ Ne,ne. Alemania te preocupas demasiado ve~-

Comenzamos a andar hacia el puerto sin embargo me detuve al comprobar que no nos seguían ni Romano ni Japón.

Me volví hacia ellos.

_ ¿No venís?-

_ ¡Yo no pienso ir el el mismo barco que el idiota de Alemania!- Alemania se ofendió y suspiro malhumorado.

Le dediqué una sonrisa a medias.

Si no le cae bien Alemania ¿para qué ha venido?

_ N-no te preocupes Iberia-san yo...mejor espero aquí-

Ladeo la cabeza.

_¿Por?-

su rostro se ensombreció, miró hacia otro lado.

Es la primera vez que le veo así.

_ I-Italia-kun conduce-

Al principio no le entendí, aunque después sí que tuve la oportunidad.

Era como en una película de acción, de esas que hace América, donde hay una persecución en el agua, con la lancha corriendo a toda velocidad.

Pero no hay ninguna persecución.

Solo está Italia, sobrepasando todos los límites de velocidad.

Conduce como un loco, Alemania y yo estamos en la parte de atrás de la lancha, agarrados a la barandilla metálica como si de ello dependiera nuestra vida, que de hecho depende.

Ninguno de los dos ha podido acercarse a Italia, que parece ajeno a lo que sucede y tararea ve~ despreocupadamente.

Va tan rápido que el paisaje de alrededor parece un simple borrón.

Aunque tan poco puedo apreciarlo mucho, ya que tengo todo el pelo en la cara, el viento casi no me deja respirar.

_ ¡ITALIA PARA ÉSTO!-

_ ¡ve~ve~ve~!...¿has dicho algo Alemania?-

Alemania y yo, desesperados gritamos a la vez.

_ ¡QUE PARES!-

_¿QUÉ?-

Italia se volvió para escucharnos mejor, pero al hacerlo se apoyó en el acelerador y lo presionó aún más.

Otra oleada de viento,(y sal marina) nos ciega.

De repente siento como si me faltase algo.

Abro los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo la cinta de mi pelo sale volando en dirección contraria.

_ ¡MI CINTA!-

_¡Voy a por ella ve~!-

Me quedo atónita al ver que Italia da un giro tan brusco que la lancha se ladea de tal forma que casi volcamos.

Alemania parece que esté a punto de vomitar.

Suerte que no me mareo en barco.

Italia demuestra un gran manejo de la lancha y no nos deja caer.

Tras volver a ponernos en equilibrio, condujo a toda velocidad en la dirección en la que la cinta roja planeaba sobre la superficie del agua.

¡Ahora si que me sentía como en una persecución! ¡Siento hasta el subidón de adrenalina!

Ya casi la habíamos alcanzado. Pero la cinta no es lo suficientemente ligera como para mantenerse más tiempo en el aire y se está acercando al mar. Ya casi está en el agua.

_ ¡Alemaaaania conduce ve~!-

A penas tuve tiempo de procesar lo ocurrido.

Italia soltó de golpe el timón y se lanzo por la borda. Saltó justo a tiempo para coger la cinta en el aire, y caer al agua.

_ ¡ITALIAA-NIICHAN!-

Noto que la lancha se detiene, debe haber sido Alemania, que se asoma a la borda a mi lado.

_¡Italia ¿estás bien?-

Me estoy poniendo nerviosa, no ha salido todavía.

¿¡Cómo se le ocurre saltar!

¡Dios por favor que esté bien!

En ese momento Italia salió del agua, con la cinta en la mano e ileso.

_ ¡Italia-niichan!-

_ Oye ¿estás bien?-

Italia sonríe ampliamente.

_ ¡Pastaaaaa~!-

Alemania suspira aliviado, yo me río un poco.

Una vez en tierra firme le dí a Italia una manta, creo que se ha resfriado un poco.

Me devuelve la cinta empapada, sonriente.

_¡Italia-niichan ¿por qué has hecho eso? ¡estaba preocupada! ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo?-

Italia me mira confuso.

_ ¿Y por qué no ve~? Siempre la has llevado, no quería que la perdieras ve~-

¿Qué es éste sentimiento?

_ Oye oye ¿puedo tener un premio,ne?-

¿Un premio?

Asiento y ladeo un poco la cabeza confundida.

_ ¡quiero un beso ve~!-

Me ruborizo completamente, sin saber el por qué.

Un b-beso, n-no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?...¿¡verdad!

No sé, desde que he crecido tengo la impresión de que las cosas han cambiado, y de que un beso no significa lo mismo.

¡Pero es Italia! No tiene nada de malo...

Además después de todo lo que ha hecho no puedo decirle que no.

¿Pero entonces por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

Si Alemania (ha ido a por Romano y Japón) estuviera aquí le hubiera dado un golpe para impedirlo.

Italia a cerrado los ojos, o al menos eso creo, es difícil de saber, también está ruborizado.

Decido no alargar más el momento, me acerco a su cara y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Italia se toca la zona con la mano, y se pone como un tomate.

Se ha quedado pasmado, como mirando al vacío con cara de felicidad.

¿Qué es ésto? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?

_ ¡Iberia nos vamos !- Romano me saca de mis pensamientos.

Se queda mirando a Italia.

_¡Maldición deja de quedarte mirando a la nada con cara de tonto! ¡La gente luego te asocia conmigo!-

_veeee~- fue su única respuesta.

Me despedí con la mano de Alemania y Japón, que estaban más alejados.

Ellos sonrieron e hicieron lo mismo.

Me despido de Italia silenciosamente.

_ A-adiós Italia-niichan-

_ ¡ciao~!-

Cuando me dijo adiós sentí cosquillas en el estómago.

Sin embargo una vez en el coche de Romano ése sentimiento fue sustituido por la culpabilidad.

_ Romano-niichan...-

_ ¿Qué?-

_ Si le dijeras a España-niichan...¡por ejemplo!...que su coche se ha...estrellado y que ya no funciona, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría?-

Creo que mal, porque dio un fuerte frenazo,suerte que ambos llevábamos puesto el cinturón.

Se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

_ Maldición, ése idiota te va a matar-

…..Me lo temía.

¡Lo siento mucho niichan!

Me están dando ganas de llorar, no quiero que se enfade.

_ M-Maldición ¡no llores!-

Le miro fijamente, me tiembla un poco el labio, aunque trato de evitarlo.

Él se ruboriza y mira para otro lado.

_¡Maldición!, prefería cuando eras una niña-

_ ¿eh?-

¿Qué ha dicho?

_ ¡N-nada!-

Cuando llegamos a casa, fui directa a confesarle la verdad a España-niichan.

Pero se sorprendió tanto de verme que se me olvidó decírselo.

¡Ja! ¡Casi se cae de culo!

A la mañana siguiente me enteré de que Romano había asumido la culpa por lo del coche.

Creo que nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecida.

Dos semanas después, casa de Austria:

_ ¡Muchas gracias por invitarme a merendar Hungría!-

¡Que emoción, mi primera merienda con chicas!... y con Lituania, que viene de mensajero y nos está ayudando a preparar dulces para Austria.

Hungría me sonríe.

_ No tienes por qué darlas, quería quedar contigo un día de estos. ¡Pásame el rodillo!-

_ I-Iberia éstas ya están listas-

Lituania me mira tímidamente y me pasa una bandeja de galletas. Huelen deliciosas.

_ ¡Gracias!- Se sonroja.

Desde que soy adulta he aprendido que es normal que otros adultos se ruboricen cuando se les habla.

Hungría centra ahora su atención en Lituania.

_ Oye Lituania, ¿no se enfadará Rusia si te retrasas aquí?-

Lituania se queda rígido como un palo, como si le hubieran dado un calambre. Luego se relaja.

_ N-no, no creo que se de cuenta. Su cumpleaños se acerca y está ocupado organizando las defensas por si apareciese Bielorrusia. De todas formas espero que no se de cuenta- Se estremece.

¿Bielorrusia? Recuerdo cuando la conocí. Ahora la que se estremece soy yo.

Pero hay algo que no me cuadra, Lituania parece tenerle miedo a Rusia, y no a Bielorrusia.

_ Hablas como si fuera un dictador o algo así- digo medio en broma, pero algo molesta.

De repente Lituania se pone mortalmente serio , me mira fijamente,confuso, e incluso suelta los moldes de galleta que estaba sujetando.

_ ¡Escúchame bien Iberia! El señor Rusia puede parecer muy amable e ingenuo por fuera. ¡Pero en realidad es un auténtico demonio!-

Me enfado. ¿¡Cómo puede decir eso de Rusia!

Niego con la cabeza.

_¡De eso nada! Rusia es muy amable, cuando fui atacada por Turquía él me ayudó, ¡no te creo!-

Su rostro se oscurece.

_ ¡De verdad que no te miento! Mira cuanto más lejos de él te coloques, mejor, sino acabarás como yo- Mira el suelo, deprimido.

Quise replicar y consolarle un poco, pero Hungría nos puso delante una bandeja con bizcochos y bueno...¡digamos que nos olvidamos del tema!

Sin embargo mientras bebíamos té me acorde de Rusia.

Debería regalarle algo por su cumpleaños, ¿pero qué?

Punto de vista de Rusia:

Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Lo odio, porque siempre tengo que esconderme de mi hermana menor.

Contemplo el fuego desde mi sofá y luego la ventana, respectivamente.

Suspiro, está nevando.

Me gustaría que mi país fuese un poco más soleado, solo un poco.

Me entretengo golpeando rítmicamente el reposabrazos con los dedos de la mano derecha, sostengo mi cabeza con la otra.

Me pregunto si éste año mis subordinados se atreverán a regalarme algo.

Je, si lo hacen mejor, es una excusa para poder torturarlos un rato.

Cuanto menos me guste el regalo mejor. Por lo que se podría decir que dejar que me regalen un regalo para luego hacerles sufrir es el mismo regalo.

Hum...parece complicado, pero es muy simple.

Llaman a la puerta.

_ ¡Adelante!-

Aparece Estonia.

_ S-señor Rusia, tiene un paquete-

_ D-de...¿Bielorrusia?-

¡por favor que no sea de ella!

La última vez se empaquetó a si misma...

Me estremezco.

_ N-no es de...¿Iberia?-

¿Iberia?

No me esperaba un paquete de su parte.

Sonrío al pensar en la niña.

_ Oye Lituania ¿sabes como le va da~ ?-

Lituania se estremece detrás de la puerta, como atravesado por un rayo, abre la puerta lentamente y sonríe nerviosamente para disimular.

Si piensa que no sé que él y Letonia estaban espiando detrás de la puerta, es un iluso.

Lituania tiembla ligeramente.

_ E-en r-realidad n-no-

_ ¿En serio? ¿Pero no la viste el otro día en casa de Austria?-

La sincera respuesta de Letonia provocó la caída de mandíbulas de Lituania y Estonia.

No me gustan nada que me mientan, pero no dejé que mi enfado perturbase mi tono de voz.

_ ¿A si? ¿ Y qué tal le va da~ ?-

Lituania tiembla cada vez más fuerte.

_ N-no lo s-sé, a-apenas la v-vi-

Letonia vuelve a intervenir.

_¿En serio? ¿Pero no dijiste que ya era una adolescente, y que además de guapa era muy ingenua porque piensa que el señor Rusia es una buena persona?-

…...

Eso...ha sido demasiado.

Apreté con fuerza el reposabrazos.

Parece que al final si que me van dar un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Traté de serenarme.

_ ¿Y por qué no debería pensar eso da~ ?-

Letonia intentó replicar pero Lituania le tapó la boca con la mano.

Me levanté lentamente, muy lentamente.

Me dispuse a coger la tubería que tengo detrás del sofá.

No...mejor el pico.

_kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...-

Los tres se habían reunido y temblaban, Letonia lloraba un poco.

Me detengo, oigo algo.

_ ¡E-el teléfono!- Estonia reacciona, como siempre, el primero.

_ ¡VAMOS A POR ÉL!- hablaron los tres, sincronizados.

Se han librado, por ahora.

Suspiro, ya se los haré pagar.

Por el momento voy a abrir el paquete.

Está cubierto por algo de nieve.

Lo abro con muco cuidado.

Es extraño, estoy...emocionado.

Nunca antes nadie ,además de mis hermanas, me había regalado nada antes.

Hay dos cosas, envueltas por una tela blanca, encima tiene una carta.

La abro:

Querido Rusia:

¡FELICIDADES!

¡Espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños!

¡Los he hecho yo! Hungría me ha enseñado cómo.

Como todavía no te conozco muy bien no sabía qué regalarte.

¡Espero que te guste!

PD: Si haces una fiesta avísame ¿ok? ^_^

¿Qué serán?

Saco el primer envoltorio con manos temblorosas.

Huele...bien.

Lo desenvuelvo, con cuidado.

Es una caja de plástico. En su interior hay un montón de galletas.

Abro la tapa para verlas mejor.

No puedo evitar la sorpresa cuando observo que tienen forma de girasol.

Un poco abstractas, eso sí y algo deformes.

Sonrío y me meto una en la boca.

_ ¡Está bueno da~ !-

A pesar del largo viaje que han tenido que recorrer, están deliciosas.

Suspiro.

Ojalá pudiera haberlas comido recién hechas.

Ahora centro mi atención en el segundo paquete.

Tiene una nota pegado.

"Cuando viniste el otro día me fijé en que tenías ojeras. Espero que ésto te sea útil. ^_^"

¿Ojeras?Ella llegó a fijarse en eso. La verdad es que el día anterior me pasé toda la noche firmando papeles y no pegué ojo.

Parece algo blando y mullido.

¿Me ha regalado un almohada?

Al desliarlo veo que es un cojín (creo) con forma de girasol.

Incluso con los pétalos.

En el centro pone: HAPPY B-DAY! En color rosa.

Las letras están un poco torcidas, lo ha hecho a mano.

¿Cuánto tiempo le habrá llevado? Debe haberle costado mucho.

Al menos a mí me parece difícil.

Me lo quedo mirando un buen rato,es muy mullido, el fuego de la chimenea lo pinta de varios tonos de naranja.

Yo...no sé que pensar.

No sé qué decir, yo...

Nunca nadie antes había...

¿Qué es éste sentimiento?

Es...cálido y...agradable.

_ **спасибо**** da~** -

Gracias, ¡muchas gracias!

Vayaaaa, quiero verla, ¿me pregunto qué estará haciendo Iberia ahora?

Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto ¿cómo será?

Ojalá pueda verla pronto.

Me levanto y coloco cuidadosamente el cojín en el sofá, como si fuera una pieza de cristal que se pudiera romper con facilidad.

Piso algo en el suelo.

¿Otra carta?

Es de América, es una de sus invitaciones para la gran fiesta de Navidad.

Ahhhh América con su "fantástico" capitalismo seguro que hace una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Ahhhh América,como me gustaría verte sufrir, arrastrándote y suplicándome clemencia.

¡Seguro que se te bajarían los humos!

Pero por otra parte...Lo más probable es que Iberia vaya.

He oído que se lleva muy bien con él (espero que éso cambie).

Entonces...a lo mejor me paso... será "divertido".

Sin embargo un pensamiento aterrador me frena en seco.

_ ¡¿Y qué me voy a poner da ~?-

Suspiro.

Necesito un trago de vodka.


	3. Chapter 3

Will you become one with Russia da ~?

*En el año 2017 tuvo lugar una gran crisis económical global.

Algunos países como Estados Unidos, Alemania o China apenas sufrieron los efectos.

La mayoría como Inglaterra, Francia, Dinamarca o Corea se vieron parcialmente afectados, pero finalmente la superaron

Sin embargo otros países se vieron seriamente perjudicados, como Grecia , España y Portugal.

El último fue el primero en salir de ella. Por tanto al final los países más afectados fueron Grecia, España, y por extensión Iberia.

Misteriosamente, Suiza y Liechtenstein fueron los únicos en mantener su economía estable en todo momento.

Capítulo 3

Residencia de Iberia :

_ ¡Niichan ha llegado el correo!-

Además de su vestido habitual y unas sandalias la chica lleva una gorra naranja que pone "pizza". Sobre la gorra una gata negra, con una mancha blanca en la oreja derecha y un lazo rojo, parece estar cómodamente dormida, es como un pequeño nubarrón.

España deja de regar el huerto, lleno de tomates, para prestarle atención.

Su cara se contrae en una mueca.

_ ¿Más...facturas?-

Tanto él como Iberia han tenido que pluriemplearse para hacer frente a las deudas.

Repartidores de pizza las 24 horas, "dónde sea cuándo sea", es el lema de la empresa.

_ Bueno...en realidad hay dos posibilidades, una mala y otra buena-

España suspiró.

_ Vale, ¿cuál es la mala?-

La cara de iberia se oscureció levemente.

_ La mala es que hay diez facturas, y que mañana nos cortan la luz...-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, deprimidos un buen rato.

Iberia trata de animar a su hermano.

_ ¡Pero mira niichan!, también hay una carta de América. Nos invita a su fiesta de Navidad,¿deberíamos responderle ahora?-

España la mira confundido.

_ Hombre, sería lo suyo, ¿por?-

Iberia contiene la risa a duras penas.

_ Porque estamos en julio-

_...ahhh...Bueno, respóndele de todas formas. ¿Y ésa era la buena noticia?-

Iberia niega con entusiasmo.

_¡Nop! La buena es que Japón me ha enviado un tomo de mi manga favorito-

Le enseña un manga, relativamente gordo, en la portada aparece un chico con el pelo negro y tres rayas blancas en un lado. Lleva pistolas, lo cual no termina de agradar a su hermano.

_ ¡No iba a salir aquí por lo menos en un mes más! ¿No es genial?-

España asiente con la cabeza, ríe por no llorar.

_ Si...jeje...maravilloso...Pero yo iría pensando en cómo vamos a pagarle al de la luz...-

En ese momento suena el móvil de Iberia.

_ Diga...¡si! Claro, de cuatro quesos ¡gracias!-

_ ¿Quién era?-

_ Era Francia-niichan ¡quiere que le llevemos una pizza! ¡Que buena persona!-

España frunce el ceño.

_ Yo más bien diría que lo que quiere es restregar quién puede pagarse la pizza y quién se la lleva-

Iberia ladea la cabeza y sonríe.

_ No creo ~ -

_ Bueno, me voy, si llego tarde se le va a enfriar. ¡Ahora vuelvo!-

Sin embargo justo cuando iba a irse un mal presentimiento asalta a España y la detiene agarrándola del brazo. No sabe cómo abordar este tipo de temas.

_ Esto...Iberia-chan...vas a ir...¿así?-

Iberia le mira entre asustada y ofendida.

_ Si...¿v-voy mal?-

España niega de golpe, nervioso.

_ N-no si vas muy bien...pero...-

_ ¿Pero qué?-

España suspira.

_ Tu sólo ten cuidado ¿vale?-

Iberia resopla molesta.

_ Si, si ya sé. No hables con desconocidos, no aceptes caramelos de extraños, no te metas en coches ajenos ¡ no me trates como a una tonta!, te preocupas demasiado-

La chica se marchó antes de que España tuviera la oportunidad de replicar.

Al final se quedó hablando sólo.

_ Yo solo quería advertirte acerca de Francia...-

Residencia de Francia, París:

Iberia llama al timbre.

Se queda admirando un buen rato lo grande que es la casa.

Le deprime un poco el pensamiento de que aunque son vecinos hay una gran diferencia de hogares.

Francia no le abre, por lo que decide llamarlo.

_ ¡¿Francia-niichan?-

_ ¿Eres tú Iberia?, perdona por haberte hecho venir desde tan lejos, leí vuestro anuncio en el periódico y pensé qu-

Francia abre la pesada puerta de madera.

Al ver a Iberia se queda con la boca abierta y la escruta unos instantes. Tras lo cual mira detrás de ella, como asegurándose de que no hay nadie más detrás.

_...-

Iberia sonríe nerviosa.

_ Francia-niichan...l-la pizza... (¡págame ya!)-

_ ¿¡Iberia!-

La chica asiente, algo cansada.

Justo cuando confirmó quién era la agarró y la metió de golpe en la casa.

Comenzó a apretujarla muy fuerte, restregando su mejilla contra la suya.

Iberia apenas sabía cómo reaccionar, porque Francia nunca había sido tan afectuoso con ella.

A decir verdad España nunca la había dejado demasiado tiempo con él.

Iberia suspiró para sí por dos motivos. El primero que llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector. El segundo que Francia le hacía daño con la barba y que no paraba de farfullar cosas en francés.

_ ¡Oh Dieu a répondu à mes prières! C'est petite fille innocente est devenue une vraie beauté -

_ Esto...Francia-niichan, no entiendo lo que dices-

En vez de responderle la apretujó y se restregó aún más.

_ ¡Et elle en parle pas français!-

_ ¡Francia-niichaaan! ¡Que no te entiendo!-

Francia, sorprendido por el hecho de que lo único que la molestaba era no entenderle, la soltó y la invitó a entrar y a sentarse en un lujoso sofá de piel.

_ Ahh perdóname chéri, es sólo que estoy emocionado de ver cómo has crecido-

Tras ésto se sentó a su lado, tal vez más cerca de lo normal.

Iberia, totalmente ajena a la situación, ladea la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué significa chéri?-

Francia se acerca más.

_ Cariño, ¿te...molesta?- Habla con una voz excesivamente empalagosa, incluso para él.

Iberia mantiene la cabeza ladeada y frunce el ceño.

_ No...¿debería?-

Francia contuvo el impulso de, literalmente, saltar de felicidad.

En vez de éso suspiró.

_ Ahhh, Iberia ¡eres tan ingenuamente linda!-

Iberia se sonrojó.

Francia aprovechó para volver a abrazarla.

_ G-gracias -

_ Bueno... ¡dime!, ¿ya has notado los cambios?-

_ ¿Cambios?-

A éste ritmo la chica va a dislocarse el cuello.

_ Claro ¡los cambios de la maravillosa pubertad! Dime ¿Qué has notado hasta ahora?-

Iberia meditó un rato la respuesta.

_ Bueno...soy más alta...-

Descontento con la respuesta Francia se aclaró la voz, e intentó probar algo más directo.

_ M-me refiero a cosas nuevas, cosas que antes no estaban ahí pero ahora sí-

Parece que Iberia por fin entiende lo que ocurre, porque se ruborizó y se removió incómoda, pero Francia no le permitió cambiar a una posición más alejada de él.

_ B-bueno s-si que hay algo...p-per-

Francia la silenció colocándole el dedo índice en los labios y la otra mano en el muslo derecho.

Tiró de ella por detrás de tal forma que solo los separaban unos pocos centímetros.

_ Ya sabes chéri, que yo podría ayudarte, con todas...¿cómo llamarlas? ¡nuevas sensaciones!-

Se dispuso a besar a una Iberia,roja como un tomate, totalmente paralizada por los nervios.

Sin embargo en el último momento una voz furiosa resonó por fuera de la casa.

_ ¡ FRANCIAAAA DESGRACIADO!-

Ambos se sorprendieron de tal forma que Iberia se cayó del sofá, levantando aturdida la cabeza para ver a España,en el jardín, asomado a la amplia puerta de cristal, que por lo visto, da al salón.

Iberia aprovechó el desconcierto de Francia para levantarse y abrirle la puerta a su hermano.

_ ¡Niichan!-

_ ¡Pero no le abras!- Francia reaccionó demasiado tarde.

Iberia abrió la puerta y España entró bruscamente hecho una furia, o en su caso, un toro.

_ ¡Francia yo te mato! ¡TE MATOOORR!-

Iberia lo sujetó del brazo como pudo.

_ ¡Niichan para! ¡Francia-niichan no ha hecho nada malo!-

_ España, no se puede luchar contra el amor- Respondió despreocupado.

_¡¿QUÉ? ¡yo a ti te mato! ¡degenerado!-

_ Niichan ¡para!-

Al final España se calmó a duras penas.

_ ¡Iberia-chan, nos vamos!-

Iberia asintió rápidamente y siguió a su hermano hacia la salida.

_ Lo siento Francia-niichan, España-niichan no suele ser así. ¡Nos vemos!-

Francia no respondió, se quedó mirando como se iban con la boca abierta. Sin poder creerse todavía que la chica no hubiera entendido del todo la situación.

_ ¡Ahhh mon Dieu! Ella sigue siendo demasiado ingenua...-

Residencia de Iberia:

Por primera vez España condujo de vuelta, sin decir palabra. Lo cual desconcertó a su hermana.

Iberia no sabía qué hacer o decir. Nunca había visto a España tan enfadado, ni siquiera cuando vio su coche destrozado...

Lo que más la agobiaba era no saber por qué.

Una vez dentro se sentaron en el salón. Cada uno en un sofá.

España se cruzó de brazos , suspiró profundamente y miró a su hermana con una expresión increíblemente seria, teniendo en cuenta que la seriedad va en contra de su naturaleza.

_ Iberia-chan, escúchame con atención. Es hora de que tengamos **"la charla"-**

Dijo con solemnidad.

_ ¿La charla?-

_ No, **la charla**-

Iberia contuvo el impulso de ladear la cabeza, viendo lo serias que estaban las cosas.

España se aclaró la garganta nervioso e incómodo.

_ M-me gustaría que tuvieras esta conversación con otra chica, pero qué se le va a hacer.

¿Preparada?-

Asintió nerviosa y algo asustada.

_ ¡H-hai!-

_ ¡Bien! Voy a explicarte todo lo que se necesita saber sobre el sexo-

_¿El qué?-

Durante las tres horas siguientes España le habló de absolutamente TODO lo que necesitaba y lo que NO necesitaba saber.

_ Y cuando ***** o también se puede ***** pero ten cuidado con *** porque duele.

Y si puedes ******* o ***** ahhh y no olvidemos las diferentes posturas como ***** o también ******. O bueno yo nunca lo he probado, pero he oído que ********************************** ¿lo has entendido Iberia-chan?-

Durante toda la conversación la cara de Iberia fue pasando por distintos colores.

Al principio rojo, luego morado, verde, azul y finalmente a un blanco mortalmente pálido.

_ ¿Si? Entonces voy a explicarte lo que habría pasado si hubieras seguido en casa de Francia.

************************************************************************************************** **y puede que más teniendo en cuenta que es un ************** también te hubiera ************...¿Alguna duda?-

Cuando terminó de hablar España escrutó el rostro de su hermana.

Blanca como la leche, incluso el pelo negro, ahora era blanco. Le miraba, pero sin verlo, como si en realidad no hubiera nadie ahí, solo un inmenso vacío.

España empezaba a preocuparse. Agitó la mano delante de su cara para obtener algún tipo de reacción.

Al final la chica pareció despertar aturdida del trance y miró a su hermano, adormilada. Aún en estado de shock.

_ ¿Si niichan?-

_ Que si tienes alguna pregunta-

Negó con la cabeza, lentamente, como si ésta pesara demasiado para poder moverla.

Tras lo cual se levantó y sin decir una palabra se fue a su habitación, dejando atrás a un España muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Iberia se sentó en la cama y alargó perezosamente la mano al teléfono de la mesita.

_ Tengo...que hablar con alguien...-

Lo descolgó y se quedó unos instantes pensando a quién debería llamar.

Su primer impulso fue llamar a Italia o a Alemania, pero tras meditarlo unos instantes llegó a la conclusión de que no podía hablar con un chico de éso.

Por lo tanto solo podía llamar a Hungría, a Liechtenstein o a Taiwan (Ucrania no tiene teléfono fijo y Bielorrusia no le habla)

Empezó a marcar el número de Hungría, por tener con ella más confianza.

_ ¿Diga?- Hungría parece muy animada.

_ Hungría...soy yo Iberia...necesito hablar con alguien y pensé en llamarte...-

_ ¿Iberia? ¿te ha pasado algo? ¿¡No habrá sido Prusia!, porque si es así le voy a-

Iberia la cortó antes de que acabase su amenaza.

_ ¡No!...es sólo que...verás. Hoy he ido a la casas de Francia-niichan, pero España-niichan se enfadó mucho con él...y después niichan me ha hablado sobre sexo...tres horas enteras-

_ Se a lo que te refieres ¡Francia es un pervertido n-!...espera...¿tres horas?-

_ Si...-

_ Vaya, entonces debe haberte hablado de todo y más ¿no?-

_ S-si-

Iberia se estremeció al recordarlo.

_ ¿Te ha hablado también de cómo lo hacen dos chicos?-

Iberia se sorprende.

_ ¿QUÉ? No, para nada ¿d-dos chicos?-

Hungría se anima todavía más.

_ ¡Si! mira se coge y ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************-

Otras dos horas más tarde:

_ ************ y ya está hecho...¡¿no es increíble?-

_..._

_ ¿Iberia estás ahí?-

No hay respuesta, la chica está en estado de shock absoluto, tiembla ligeramente.

_ ¿Iberia?-

En vez de responder colgó a Hungría suavemente sin despedirse, y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba.

Se quedó mirando el techo color salmón.

_ La confianza...da asco-

La chica por fin entendía el significado del refrán.

Llamaron a la puerta, por lo que Iberia se incorporó para ver quién era.

España se asomó sonriente a la habitación.

_ ¡Iberia-chan! Perdona que te moleste, pero es que se me ha olvidado explicarte cómo usar la protección-

Iberia abrió los ojos como platos, como si hubiera visto un mounstruo.

Pero no era un mounstruo era su hermano, que después de CINCO horas de charla, aparece con un plátano, recubierto por una especie de goma elástica rosa.

El grito resonó en tooodo el mundo.

_ ¡!-

En la otra punta del mundo, residencia de Japón:

Japón le estaba dando de comer a su gato tranquilamente.

Relajándose contemplando caer los pétalos del árbol de cerezo en el jardín.

_Nooooooooooo...-

Japón se sorprendió.

_ ¿Has dicho algo Gato-kun?-

_ Meow-

_ Hum...me lo habrá parecido-

5 meses más tarde, 25 de Diciembre:

Punto de vista de Iberia:

¡Hoy es Navidad!

Wuaaaa mi primera fiesta...¡que nervios!

Llevo ya casi una hora peinándome, no se para qué la verdad.

El pelo liso no se vuelve más liso por más que lo cepille.

Además es muy difícil arreglarse con la luz de una vela (nos han cortado la luz).

Este último pensamiento me deprime un poco, pero al menos hemos reunido suficiente dinero para que no nos corten el gas.

Suspiro y me miro en el espejo.

No tengo ningún vestido elegante, es más sólo tengo uno.

Apago la vela con una ráfaga de aire y salgo de la habitación.

_ ¡Niichan ¿te falta mucho?-

_ ¡Ibeeeriaa-chaaan!-

Se escucha un golpe.

Niichan debe haber tropezado con algo en la oscuridad (no es la primera vez que pasa).

_¡Niichan ¿estás bien?-

España-niichan apareció sujetándose la frente.

_ No te preocupes, estoy bien, ¡mira lo que he conseguido!-

No lo puedo ver del todo bien, pero parece sostener una especie de traje de Papá Noel en las manos.

Ahora que me fijo él lleva también uno puesto.

Me coloca ,rápidamente en la cabeza, un gorro, tan fuerte que me lo hunde hasta los ojos.

_ ¡es para ti!, ¡pensé que quedarías aún más mona con él puesto!

Además así iremos a juego-

Le dedico una gran sonrisa y le abrazo.

_ ¡Muchas gracias niichan!-

Corro emocionada de nuevo a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Para lo cual vuelvo a encender la vela.

El traje se asemeja a un vestido, rojo con volantes y grandes botones de algodón blanco.

Me queda bien, además es lo mejor para ir a una fiesta navideña.

Niichan se asoma por la habitación.

_ ¡Iberia-chan eres una monadaaa!-

Tras lo cual me estruja hasta dejarme sin aire.

Me ruborizo.

_ G-gracias-

Finalmente salimos de la casa y subimos al coche.

Como estoy nerviosa me dio por realizar las típicas preguntas para matar el rato. El viaje a Estados Unidos es muy largo de todas formas.

_ Niichan...-

_ ¿Qué?-

_ ¿Irá Romano-niichan a la fiesta?-

A niichan se le ha oscurecido la cara.

_ Sus palabras exactas fueron: "¡ No pienso ir a esa estúpida fiesta, de ése estúpido América, con ése bastardo de Alemania! ¡Y menos contigo! ¡Maldición!"-

Me quedé un momento sin saber qué decir, España-niichan sollozaba suavemente.

Le di palmaditas en las espalda, ya que no puedo abrazarlo mientras conduce.

_ No te preocupes niichan, tú sabes que en realidad Romano-niichan te quiere, es solo...que es muy orgulloso para reconocerlo-

Me mira entre lágrimas.

_ ¿D-de verdad lo crees?-

_ ¡Por supuesto!-

_ Gracias...-

Me siento mal por haber sacado el tema de Romano. Por lo que intento hablar de otra persona.

_ Oye niichan...-

_ Dime-

_ ¿Irá Italia-niichan?-

Espero que Italia vaya, al pensar en él y en la última vez que le vi me sonrojo.

Ahora que he recibido **la charla** no puedo ir dando besos por ahí.

Suspiro. La vida es demasiado complicada.

_ Supongo que si-

_ Ahhh...¿y Alemania?-

_ Si va Italia seguro que va Alemania-

_ ¿Y Japón?-

_ El año pasado fue, pero lo pagó él todo así que ….no se si irá éste año-

_ Ohhh, y...¿Francia-niiichan?-

Ambos nos ponemos tensos.

_ Jep, ése seguro que va, por cierto ¿llevas éso?-

Asiento, la verdad es que me hace ilusión usarlo.

_ y...¡ah! ¿irá Rusia?-

¡Tengo muchas ganas de verle! No he recibido noticias suyas desde hace tiempo...¿le habrá gustado mi regalo?

_ Pues no lo sé, Rusia y América no se llevan demasiado bien, pero a todo ésto ¿ para qué quieres saberlo? ¿¡no habrás mantenido contacto con Rusia?-

Me ha pillado...

_ Bueno...un poco. ¡Pero niichan escucha, no es lo que piensas! Rusia es muy buena persona, ¡enserio! Me ayudó cuando...¡es buena persona y punto! ¿por qué no es un pervertido como Francia-niichan verdad?...¿verdad?-

España-niichan suspiró, algo molesto.

_ No, no es como Francia. Pero éso no viene al caso. Mira a mi Rusia no me cae mal, pero es solo que es...algo...¿escalofriante?...si, supongo que ésa es la palabra-

Ésto empieza a molestarme ¿por qué se empeñan todos en decir cosas malas de Rusia?

_ ¿En qué te basas?- le exijo enfadada.

¿Cómo puede decir que es escalofriante? ¡Siempre está sonriendo!

Le pillo desprevenido.

_ A-ah pues...Me lo dijo Inglaterra-

Enarco una ceja.

_ Y si Inglaterra dice que te tires por un puente ¿te tiras?-

¡Ja! Siempre he querido usar ese ejemplo con alguien. Sobre todo con niichan que siempre me lo decía de pequeña.

Se queda callado. Y suspira.

_...Tú solo ten cuidado ¿vale?-

_ Siiiii-

Nos quedamos un rato callados.

_ Oye niichan-

_ ¿Qué?-

_ ¿Puedo conducir yo a la vuelta?-

_ No-

_ Jo-

Jooo ¡Nunca cuela!

Estados Unidos, Nueva York, residencia de América:

Valeeee, si la casa de Francia era grande, ¡ésta es un palacio!

Aunque no tiene el estilo conservador de la de Francia, o la nuestra, es más como un rascacielos gigante o algo así.

He intentado mirar hasta arriba del todo, pero casi me caigo.

Si el muñequito del monopoli, ése que va de traje y chaqueta, tuviera una casa sin duda sería ésta.

Una ráfaga de viento me hiela. No sabía que fuese a hacer tanto frío.

¡Incluso hay nieve!...Espero poder hacer un muñeco después.

Entramos al edificio, recibidos por unas puertas de cristal automáticas. Me recuerda a un centro comercial.

El interior es muy amplio y sofisticado.

Lo primero que me llama la atención es un árbol de Navidad que por lo menos debe medir 10 metros.

También hay una gran mesa con un montón de comida, hamburguesas y pizzas en su mayoría.

Sin embargo no puedo apartar lo ojos de la tarta, mi debilidad. Es totalmente morada, pero sobre todo es.

_ ¡Es la tarta más grande que he visto en mi vida!-

_ ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

No hace falta ni que me de la vuelta para saber a quién pertenece la risa.

América está hablando con Inglaterra, a juzgar por sus expresiones América le está restregando algo.

Niichan ha desaparecido, pero en un segundo vistazo descubro que ya está comiendo.

Me acerco a saludar.

_¡América!, ¡Inglaterra! ¡heyy!-

Ambos dejan de discutir y se me quedan mirando.

Empiezo a estar harta de que la gente no me reconozca, me siento como Canadá.

No voy a esperar a que reaccionen por su cuenta.

Suspiro.

_ Soy Iberia...¿os acordáis?-

Sus caras reflejan un "AHH" rotundo.

_ ¡Dios mío! Iberia ¡¿cuánto hace que no nos vemos?- Inglaterra me mira con la boca abierta.

Ladeo la cabeza.

_ Pues...no hará más de un año, creo-

_ P-pero, pero...-

América se ríe a carcajadas y me alborota un poco el pelo.

_ ¡Claro que si! Yo también crecí rápidamente. ¡Inglaterra es el único que se quedó como un enano!-

_ ¿¡Qué dices! ¿¡A quién llamas enano?-

Lógicamente comenzaron a pelear.

América paró a Inglaterra sujetándole por la cabeza, como para destacar su comentario anterior, y me miró.

_ Oye ¿ y qué te parece la fiesta? ¡la mejor del mundo ¿eh?-

Asentí sin pensármelo dos veces.

_ ¡SI! ¡es increíble! ¿la tarta es de verdad?-

Me mira confundido.

_ ¡Pues claro! ¡Te daré el primer trozo!-

_ ¡Gracias!-

De repente Inglaterra se calma y hecha un vistazo a la mesa del buffet.

Frunce el ceño.

_ Oye América ¿dónde están los scones que he traído?-

América le dedica una mirada de superioridad.

_ En la "mesa especial" por supuesto-

Ladeo la cabeza. Ante lo cual América señala con el dedo, la parte más alejada de la sala.

Al principio sólo veo unos cubos de basura, pero al mirar con mayor atención observo que hay un plato con una cosa negruzca, sobre una de las tapas de los cubos.

Casi me da miedo girarme para ver la cara de Inglaterra.

Está roja como un tomate y literalmente hecha humo por la cabeza.

_ Tú...¡DESGRACIADO! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONER MI DELICADA COCINA EN LA BASURA?-

¿"Delicada cocina"?

Me alejo un poco de ellos, ya que tengo la impresión de estar metida en una antigua guerra.

América recibe su reacción con una sonora carcajada.

_ ¿Por qué no? Tu comida es basura, por tanto está en la basura, ¡no veo nada extraño!-

Comienzan a pelear de nuevo. Inglaterra comienza a perseguir a América por toda la sala.

América no puede parar de reír.

No sé por qué pero tiene una de ésas risas, que hacen reírse a los demás.

Por lo que me río también, aunque siento algo de pena por Inglaterra (pero no la suficiente para probar sus scones).

Sin embargo una voz empalagosa me corta la risa de golpe.

_ ¡Iberia chéri!-

Ha llegado Francia.

Vale, respira hondo. Demuestra que **la charla** te ha servido para algo más que sufrir pesadillas durante dos días seguidos.

Se acerca a nosotros, animado.

Por lo menos su llegada a servido para que la pelea sea olvidada de momento.

_ ¡Hey Francia! What´s up?-

_ ¡Genial!, ya vino la rana-

Francia pasó de ellos olímpicamente y se dirigió a mi.

_ ¡ahhh chéri!, ese traje es una auténtica monada-

Tranquila Iberia, antes de usar éso espera a que te toque.

Me pone la mano en el hombro.

Vale ¡ahora!

Saco del bolsillo de mi traje un spray antivioladores y se lo aplico directamente en los ojos.

Francia se cae al suelo y comienza a retorcerse de dolor.

_ ¡ARGHH! ¡¿Por qué chéri?-

Por una parte me siento mal por Francia, pero por la otra, verlo retorcerse en el suelo me resulta extrañamente divertido.

Además Inglaterra y América riéndose a carcajadas (sobre todo el primero) me confirma que, en efecto , es gracioso.

Busco a España-niichan con la mirada, ha observado lo ocurrido y me mira con aprobación, y asintiendo con la cabeza.

_ ¡En paz!- le respondo con simpleza, ya que no hay mucho más que contar.

_ ¡Por fin tienes lo que te mereces! ¡estúpida rana francesa!-

Incluso medio ciego Francia respondió al insulto.

Me alejé de ellos, ¿acaso nunca paran de pelear?

Voy a la mesa de comida, suspiro.

Hay tantas cosas que no sé qué coger.

_ ¡Iberia! ¿qué tal estás aru ~?-

Por visto China acaba de llegar.

_ China, ¡hola!...¿cómo has sabido que era yo?-

_ Japón me habló de ti aru ~ -

_ ahhh-

Me quedo mirando por un momento el panda de China, lleva un gorrito de Papá Noel.

China parece darse cuenta de mi mirada de adoración hacia el animal, porque me sonríe y lo abraza.

_ ¿¡A que es una monada aru ~!-

Asiento efusivamente.

No tengo tiempo de hablar mucho con él, porque veo que Italia, Alemania y Japón acaban de llegar por lo que me despido de China momentaneamente y voy corriendo a saludarlos.

Se nota que están muy unidos, porque siempre llegan juntos.

_ ¡Italia-niichan, Alemania, Japón! ¡Heyy!-

_ ¡H-hola!-

_ Ah Iberia-san ¿cómo estás?-

Japón siempre tan correcto.

_ ¡Bien! ¡Ah! ¡Y muchas gracias por el manga que me enviaste!-

_ ¿Te gustó?-

Asiento entusiasmada.

_ ¡Hai! Se ha quedado muy interesante-

_ ¡Una chica guapa ve ~! ¡Oye oye! ¿Quieres que vayamos a jugar con la niev-!

Alemania le da un golpe en la cabeza.

_ ¡TODABÍA NO TE HAS ENTERADO DE QUE ES IBERIA!-

Dedico una sonrisa a medias y frunzo el ceño.

¿Italia no se acordaba de mi?

_ Noo, ya lo sabía ve ~ -

Me sonrojo un poco.

¿Entonces por qué se comporta así?

Alemania suspira, exasperado.

Italia cambia bruscamente de tema.

_ ¡Ahhhh! ¡Hay pastaaa!, vamos a comer ve ~ -

Me agarra de la mano y me arrastra al buffet libre.

Decido coger un trozo de pizza, Italia hace lo mismo.

Alemania y Japón han ido a saludar al anfitrión, (como debería haber hecho Italia).

Me quedé hablando con él de cosas sin sentido, y la vida en general.

Cuando estoy con Italia me siento muy relajada.

_ ¡Ve ~! y cuando Alemania me pilló con su libro se puso furioso y-

Dejó de hablar de repente.

La cara se le oscureció, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Lo cual me preocupa.

Me giro, y me encuentro a Rusia detrás de mi.

Justo cuando me puse en frente de él su expresión cambió.

De una sonrisa a...a no sé qué la verdad.

No sonríe, me mira como... serio, pero no está serio...

Sus ojos, me miran con una expresión indescifrable.

Luego se deslizan hasta Italia, y cambian, con algo que podría describir como malicia.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que se aleja lentamente, pasito a pasito, pasito a pasito. Ha ido a refugiarse en Alemania (que ha puesto cara de fastidio), mientras habla con él señala hacia nosotros y realiza numerosos gestos con las manos.

Ladeo la cabeza.

Parece que Rusia se alegra de que se aleje, aunque no entiendo el por qué, me dedica una gran sonrisa, que le devuelvo.

_ Iberia, ¿qué tal estás da ~? hace tiempo que no nos vemos-

Asiento efusivamente y sonrío.

Aunque abro un poco los ojos ante el hecho de que es la segunda persona a la que no tengo introducirme una segunda vez.

Lo cual me recuerda...¿Dónde estará Canadá? No le veo. (Algo me dice que América ha olvidado invitarle)

_ Estoy bien gracias, ¡me alegro de verte!- Le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Rusia abre los ojos como si estuviera sorprendido y se queda pensativo.

Decido romper el silencio.

_Esto...-

Vaya, me sorprende lo nerviosa que me pone esta pregunta.

_ ¿Recibiste el paquete que te envié?...-

_¡Da ~!-

Sonríe, aunque éso no me da muchas pistas, ya que siempre anda sonriendo.

Mi corazón late muy rápido, ¡¿Y si no le ha gustado?

_ y...¿te gust-

Me cortó bruscamente.

_ ¡Si! ¡Me encantó! ¡gracias, m-me hizo muy feliz da ~!-

Suspiro aliviada.

Su sonrisa se ensancha.

Me ruborizo un poco. De alguna manera el oírle decir éso me ha hecho muy feliz a mi también.

Pero no es la misma felicidad que cuando niichan me da la gracias, es...diferente.

Que extraño.

Rusia me mira fijamente, como escrutando cada pequeño cambio de expresión en mi rostro.

Finalmente habló.

_ Iberia ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?-

La pregunta me pilla de sorpresa por lo que ladeo la cabeza.

_ el...23 de enero-

Espero habérselo dicho bien, porque soy muy mala recordando fechas.

Una vez me olvidé del cumpleaños de Romano, aún me siento mal por ello.

_ ¡Entonces te regalaré algo yo también da ~!-

Me río un poco.

_ No tienes por que, pero gracias ~-

De repente Rusia se queda meditabundo, y tras un momento me dedica una sonrisa traviesa.

_ Estaba pensando...que ya sé lo que quiero para mi próximo cumpleaños-

_ ¿En serio? ¿el qué?-

_ Puedes regalármelo ya si quieres-

Ladeo la cabeza.

Lo más que puedo darle ahora es el gorro de Santa Claus.

_ ¡Se uno con Rusia da ~!-

_¿eh?-

Ser uno ¿con Rusia?...

Le miro fijamente, pensativa.

Por un momento sus palabras me han recordado a ciertas expresiones de **la charla** de niichan, pero destierro los oscuros pensamientos rápidamente.

¡Rusia jamás diría algo como eso!...con tanta simpleza.

Parece tan feliz e ilusionado, con esa sonrisa, casi infantil plasmada en la cara.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Suspiro para mi.

Ojalá pudiera ser uno con él sin causarle problemas.

Dedico a Rusia una sonrisa vacía.

Niego con la cabeza.

_ Yo...lo siento de veras, pero no puedo, no quiero darte problemas-

Rusia parece haber recibido una patada en el estómago.

Me duele mirarlo. Bajo la cabeza.

_ Verás...no sé si lo sabes, pero ahora mismo mi país está pasando por momentos difíciles...tengo muchas deudas. Nos han cortado la luz...De momento solo te daría problemas-

Es patético, ni siquiera puedo aliarme con un país sin perjudicarle.

Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero no voy a llorar. No en frente de Rusia.

Alzo la vista, avergonzada.

Rusia está muy serio.

Pero tras un momento sonríe.

Su mirada, es muy cálida.

_ ¿Y qué da ~?-

Me quedo con la boca abierta en forma de "o".

¿Y qué?

Rusia continúa.

_ No te preocupes, soy un país fuerte, ¡te ayudaré!-

N-no ¿no le importa?

_ entonces, ¿serás uno con Rusia da ~?-

Noto como mis labios se curvan, por si solos, en una sonrisa.

_ Me encat-

América me interrumpió.

_ ¡Hey comu! ¡al final has venido!-

"Comu" ¿se refiere a Rusia?

Su sonrisa se tensa.

_ América, ¿te importaría dejar de llamarme así? Ya te he dicho que no soy comunista-

En respuesta América soltó una carcajada orgullosa y le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

_ No te preocupes, a mi también me daría vergüenza salir a la calle siendo comunista. Pero no te preocupes, ¡en cuanto abraces el capitalismo, todo irá mejor!-

Mi mirada pasa de América a Rusia sucesivamente, me estoy empezando a marear de tanto girar la cabeza.

_ vee ~- susurró Italia con discreción.

Apareció del mismo modo que se marchó, pasito a pasito.

Agarró mi mano y tiró de ella con suavidad.

Me ruboricé un poco cuando vi nuestras manos entrelazadas, pero agradecí que en cierta forma me alejara de la extraña lucha silenciosa que se estaba librando.

El hecho de que nos fuéramos le pasó desapercibido a América, pero no a Rusia, porque le ha dedicado a Italia una mirada de..¿odio?, pero ha pasado tan rápido que creo que ha sido mi imaginación.

Después me ha mirado a mi, parece triste, afligido por alguna razón.

Me siento un poco mal, al fin y al cabo estábamos hablando.

Oigo el eco de las risas falsas.

_¡Jajajajajajajaja!...-

_ jejejejejeje...-

Italia me ha arrastrado cerca de árbol.

Dedico un momento a contemplar las luces, se podría iluminar un estadio de fútbol entero, sólo con este árbol.

¿Cuánto gastará América en electricidad?

Nos reunimos con Alemania y Japón.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que Italia y yo aún seguimos cogidos de la mano, por lo que me ruborizo más todavía y le suelto la mano.

Italia parece decepcionado.

Comenzamos a charlar.

Alemania y Japón me cuentan historias sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial, sé que son asuntos muy serios.

Pero yo no puedo parar de reír.

Es increíble la cantidad de situaciones cómicas que pueden llegar a ocurrir en una guerra.

_¿Y qué pasó con el robot Japón?-

_ No llegó a funcionar en un primer momento. Pero lo he guardado, nunca se sabe-

_ Pero si la guerra ya acabó-

_¡Éso no importa! Siempre hay que tener un salvavidas en caso de que haya señales de una confrontación-

_ahh-

He llegado a una conclusión. O que yo soy demasiado despreocupada, o que Alemania es demasiado previsor.

_ En realidad Alemania-san lo guardaba como un mero recuerdo, pero tu idea también es interesante-

Definitivamente Alemania se preocupa demasiado.

_ Oe Oe ¡Japón! ¿que hay de mi maqueta en miniatura?-

Japón se puso tenso.

_ Mis disculpas Italia-kun, no llegué a fabricarla-

_ ooohhh ~ -

Durante toda la conversación el murmullo de las voces de Inglaterra y Francia, como no, peleándose se ha ido haciendo más y más intenso.

Ellos pelean, España-niichan intenta, sin éxito calmar la situación.

Mientras tanto América mete cizaña y China y Rusia les observan ligeramente alejados.

_ ¡lógicamente, un pueblerino como tú Inglaterra no sabe apreciar la buena comida!-

_ ¡eso lo serás tú devorador de caracoles! ¡mi cocina está deliciosa!-

_ ¡¿A quién llamas pueblerino?-

_ A ti Iggy-

_ ¡Cállate América! ¡todo es tu culpa!-

_ Si te refieres a ésa cosa negruzca, solo Dios sabe que es culpa tuya. ¡Soy el héroe que os ha salvado de morir intoxicación!-

_ ¡NO ME REFIERO A ÉSO! (¡además mis scones están bien!) ¡Me refiero a toda esta fiesta!-

_ ¡Fantástica ¿cierto?-

_¡NO! ¿¡Lo has hecho a propósito verdad! ¡este año la has recargado aún más para restregarnos tu dinero por la cara! -

Me tenso.

Veo como España-niichan se queda paralizado.

Por favor Inglaterra no sigas por ahí.

_¡Inglaterra!- le reprende Alemania.

Inglaterra continúa despotricando.

_¡No tienes en cuenta cómo algunos de nosotros hemos tenido que hacer muchos esfuerzos para poder pagar las deudas! ¡Eres de lo más insensible!-

Al oír hablar a Inglaterra de esa forma, algo en mi cabeza hizo clic.

Es extraño, hasta hoy nunca le dí muchas vueltas ha cosas como trabajar repartiendo pizza, o no llegar a fin de mes, o no poder permitirnos comprar ropa nueva, o que nos corten la luz. Ni siquiera me importaban las broncas de nuestros superiores, que descargaban sobre mi y niichan sus frustraciones.

Nunca me he sentido incómoda al estar con países más ricos o fuertes que yo.

Pero sin embargo ahora, al echar un nuevo vistazo a la sala que me rodea, me he sentido terriblemente mal.

Sé que no lo ha dicho con mala intención, es más creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí.

España-niichan se ha quedado muy serio y tiene la cabeza gacha.

_ Niichan...-susurro, pero no sé si ha llegado a oírme.

También me duele que niichan esté triste, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para consolarlo, pero ahora mismo yo tan poco me siento mucho mejor.

Bajo la cabeza de tal forma que el flequillo me tapa los ojos.

No quiero que nadie me vea con los ojos llorosos.

Nunca he aspirado a ser un país rico como América, ni uno fuerte como Alemania, ni siquiera uno grande como Rusia .

Pero aunque tenga pocas aspiraciones no me gusta sentirme inferior a los demás.

Inglaterra le mira desconcertado.

Todo el mundo se ha quedado callado algunos miran a Inglaterra con dureza y otros nos miran a niichan y a mi con aprensión.

Se produce un silencio incómodo.

Inglaterra finalmente parece haberse dado cuenta de la situación porque trata de disculparse lo mejor que puede (o, conociéndolo, lo mejor que sabe).

_ Ah...eh...Yo lo siento mucho, no quería decir...no quería...¡d-de verdad que lo siento!...-

Se le ve agobiado.

Miro de reojo a España-niichan, no le veía tan deprimido desde que unos cuervos se cargaron su huerto de tomates.

Noto que alguien me coloca la mano en el hombro.

Alzo la mirada, pero mantengo mis ojos bien ocultos bajo el pelo.

Italia me dedica una sonrisa.

_¡Iberia tienes que sonreír ve ~! Ahora que estamos todos juntos si no sonríes...¡No será una feliz Navidad!-

Me lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

De todas las cosas que podía haber dicho, ésta no me la esperaba.

Italia sonríe tan profundamente, despreocupado, como si no tuviera ni una sola preocupación en el mundo.

A veces me pregunto cómo lo hace.

Da igual la situación, Italia siempre consigue que me sienta...feliz, muy feliz.

Mis labios poco a poco se van curvando en una sonrisa casi sin darme cuenta.

No sé por qué, pero tengo muchas ganas de reír.

Al verme, niichan parece haberse animado también.

La tensión en el aire ha desaparecido.

He oído algunos suspiros de alivio, pero los ignoro.

_ Bueeno...¡es el momento de cortar el pastel!-

Abro mucho los ojos frente a las palabras de América.

¿Cómo va a cortar un pastel gigante?

La respuesta vino sola, con un cuchillo gigante, obviamente.

_ Oe América ¿puedo cortarlo yo ve ~?-

_ ¡Lo corto yo que para eso es mi casa!-

Me echo a reír.

Fue muy divertido ver como América tuvo que subirse a una escalera de incendios para poder cortar el pastel.

Tal y como prometió me dio el primer trozo.

Solo es la punta, ¡pero juro por Dios que el trozo es del tamaño de una sandía!

Me acerco un poco a niichan.

_ hey-

Le sonrío.

El me devuelve una sonrisa tímida.

Me hecho a reír en su cara. Debe haberse manchado con el glaseado de la tarta , parece que tiene un ojo morado.

No pienso preguntarme cómo ha podido mancharse ahí.

Le limpio con la manga de mi traje.

Sin embargo el me mira un poco serio.

_ Iberia-chan, escucha. Yo...siento mucho que tengas que pasar por tantos problemas por mi culpa, siento qu-

No le he dejado acabar.

Con motivo de silenciarlo le he estrellado parcialmente mi pastel en la cara.

(¡que pena de pastel, pero la situación lo merece!)

Se me ha quedado mirando con la boca abierta, precavido, (nunca antes le había tirado nada a la cara.)

_ ¡Pero qué dices! España-niichan, pase lo que pase, tú eres el mejor hermano del mundo. ¡Además me encanta repartir pizza, es muy divertido!-

Le dedico una gran sonrisa.

_ ¡Iberiiaaa-chaaan!-

Creo que niichan se ha emocionado, porque me ha abrazo muy fuerte.

Aunque el momento no ha durado mucho. Al fin y al cabo un España con la cara morada no pasa desapercibido.

Francia y América han comenzado a reírse de él sin tregua. Me uno a ellos.

Japón le ha pasado una servilleta tímidamente.

Pero, de repente, dejamos de reír.

Se oye algo, suena como...¿a cascabeles?

_ ¡es Finlandia ve ~!-

¿Finlandia?, suena más como el trineo de de...¡Papá Noel!

Mi corazón late a toda velocidad.

¡Papá Noel!

_ ¡Tonto el último!-

América hecha a correr, pero antes le da un empujón a Inglaterra, que lo maldice por lo bajo.

Salimos corriendo de la habitación.

Fuera hace muchísimo frío, pero a nadie parece importarle.

Miramos hacia el cielo, totalmente negro.

Efectivamente hay un trineo ¡con renos que vuelan y todo!

Hay un chico rubio vestido con un traje como el de niichan, que nos saluda, muy animado, desde las alturas.

Metió las manos en un saco enorme y de él sacó grandes paquetes envueltos con papel de regalo.

Los tiró al vacío, pero misteriosamente todos los paquetes aterrizaron en manos de sus destinatarios sin ningún problema.

En mis manos cayó uno envuelto con papel azul.

La situación es simplemente, demasiado espectacular para mí.

Estoy alucinando en colores, pero me las arreglo para abrir mi regalo.

Apenas contengo el chillido de felicidad cuando veo el peluche.

Es de un tigre, pero es blanco, debe haberse desteñido.

Lo achucho muy fuerte.

¡Es una monada!

_ ¡Gracias Papá Noel!-

Papá Noel se despide con la mano.

_ ¡Me llamo Finlandia! ¡Feliz Navidad!-

Papá Noel es muy modesto.

Se aleja volando en su trineo.

¡Ésta es la mejor noche de mi vida!

Italia se acerca para enseñarme su regalo, hay un montón de dulces.

Los dos nos entretenemos viendo los regalos de los demás.

Japón tiene mangas y algún tipo de pintura negra, América un videojuego. Alemania no nos ha dejado ver su regalo, Italia dice que son libros extraños.

No he visto el regalo de Francia, una sola mirada a su cara de pervertido me ha bastado para confirmarlo.

Miro el de China.

_ ¡También tienes un peluche!-

El suyo es un conejo rosa, también es muy mono.

_ ¡ahhh! ¡es un tigre siberiano! ¡que mono aru ~!-

¿Tigre siberiano? Entonces no estaba descolorido, es que era así.

Siberiano...eso está en...¿Siberia? ¿eso no está en Rusia?

¡Tengo que enseñarle el peluche!

Que raro, no lo encuentro.

Ahora que lo pienso tan poco veo a Inglaterra.

Tal vez sigan dentro del edificio.

Me deslizo del grupo y vuelvo dentro.

Al principio la sala parece vacía, pero sin embargo cuando aguzo el oído descubro el eco de unas voces.

Vienen de más allá de la sala .

Una vez pasado el árbol de Navidad, hay un pasillo, algo oscurecido. Parece que todas las luces estaban en el salón.

Las voces se oyen cada vez más nítidas. Vienen de detrás de una puerta, que debe dar a una sala de estar.

Abro la puerta lentamente, pero no acabo de abrirla del todo.

Rusia ha acorralado a Inglaterra contra la pared.

Lo sujeta por el cuello del traje, con la otra mano agarra una cañería.

Empiezo a cuestionarme seriamente de dónde las saca.

Algo me dice que de momento no interrumpa.

Me quedo mirando por la ranura de la puerta.

Tengo la impresión de que pasa algo malo.

Los latidos del corazón resuenan en mis oídos, por la emoción.

Cuando oí hablar a Rusia, mi corazón se detuvo.

No puede ser, pensé.

Las palabras de Lituania y niichan resuenan en mi cabeza.

es un auténtico demonio no es lo que parece escalofriante

Una parte de mi, no quería aceptar que esas palabras fueran de Rusia, de la persona amable y que me miraba de forma tan cálida y que siempre sonreía.

Sin embargo al oírle comprendí lo que todo el mundo quería intentaba decirme.

Lo más extraño de todo es que no dejó de sonreír ni un solo instante.

Punto de vista de Rusia:

Puse a Inglaterra contra la pared, le agarré por la camisa.

Pienso golpearle con mi cañería, pero no todavía.

Me acerqué a él y le dediqué la mayor de mis sonrisas.

Suavice aún más mi tono de voz.

_ Si vuelves a hacerlo Inglaterra, te castigaré. Te golpearé con mi palo mágico una vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que tooda esta pared esté roja y hasta que ya no puedas moverte más. Ni siquiera suplicar. ¿Ha quedado claro da ~?-

Inglaterra temblaba, ¡que divertido!

_ S-s-si, e-en-t-tendido-

Frunzo el ceño.

¿Entendido?, ¿Ya está?

Las cosas no se solucionan con un entendido, no es así de simple.

¿Cómo se ha atrevido ha hacerla llorar?

Cómo se atreve a hacerla sentir mal. Cada vez que pienso en su expresión, en como él arruino su sonrisa, en como sus ojos se volvieron húmedos.

Definitivamente, no es suficiente.

Le agarro por el cuello y aprieto un poco.

Inglaterra tose un poco, pero no es suficiente.

Aprieto un poco más.

Es extraño, si siguiera apretando Inglaterra dejaría de respirar. Esta idea no me desagrada del todo, aunque sería mucho más divertido usar la cañería.

Inglaterra se retuerce e intenta liberarse, sin éxito.

_ ¿R-Rusia?- me llamó desde atrás una voz temblorosa.

Dejé de apretar a el cuello de Inglaterra, pero no le solté.

Me volví lentamente, algo sobresaltado por la repentina interrupción.

Iberia me miraba, pero no me miraba como siempre, tenía ésa mirada.

Me miraba...asustada.

_ R-Rusia ¡¿qué haces?-

Yo no le respondí, me la quedé mirando confundido.

¿Acaso no es obvio?

Que extraño, parece que le molesta lo que hago ¿por qué?, a lo mejor quiere estrangularlo ella misma.

De todas formas, no quiero que me mire así, sus ojos queman.

Iberia ha comenzado a llorar.

¿¡Por qué llora? No lo entiendo.

_ Rusia, por favor...¡para! Deja a Inglaterra en paz-

Sus palabras me dejaron helado.

¿Quiere que le suelte?

Le dediqué una mirada fulminante a Inglaterra, pero finalmente lo solté.

Tosió un poco, en busca de aire. Me miró aterrado y luego a Iberia.

En cuanto se recuperó salió corriendo.

Je, más le vale que corra.

Iberia se me quedó mirando, le tiembla un poco el labio.

No lo entiendo, ¿por qué llora?

_ Iberia,¿ qué te ocurre da ~?-

Dí un paso hacia delante, pero ella retrocedió, tropezando con la puerta y cerrándola en el proceso, lo cual la asustó de tal modo que incluso dio un pequeño grito.

La forma en que me mira, la forma en que actúa. Empiezo a pensar que tiene miedo de mi.

Ella era la única que no me temía.

¡¿Significa que ya no somos amigos?

Este pensamiento me pone inusualmente triste.

Me estoy agobiando.

Me acerco un poco más hasta colocarme cerca de ella.

No se ha movido, pero está claro que mi presencia la incomoda, clava las uñas con fuerza en el peluche que tiene entre las manos. ¿Acaso es un tigre siberiano?

Al final, Iberia respiró hondo y habló.

_ Rusia...i-ibas a.. hacerle daño...ibas, a-a...¿m-matarle?

Asentí y sonreí.

_¡Por supuesto! Pero no planeaba hacerlo ahora, pensaba usar mi palo mágico para ello- respondo, sin poder ocultar mi entusiasmo.

Parece en estado de shock, como si se le hubiera olvidado respirar por un momento.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Quería acercarme y limpiarlas, pero algo me decía que era mejor no moverme por ahora.

_ …...¿Cómo puedes?-

Fruncí el ceño, confuso.

_ ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, sonriendo?-

En ese momento la expresión feliz de mi cara desapareció, y fue sustituida por una de absoluta perplejidad.

Oigo mi corazón latir muy fuerte, pero no sé por qué.

_ ¿No...te gusta mi sonrisa da ~?-

_ ¡No ahora!-

Es la primera vez que la veo enfadarse.

No lo entiendo, ¿por qué está tan enfadada?

Es...¿por mi culpa?

Aprieto los puños con fuerza, presa de la frustración.

Claro que es por mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa.

Al final, siempre lo fastidio todo.

De todas formas ya estoy acostumbrado.

Tal vez...debería marcharme, no me gusta esta sensación.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, Iberia se apartó bruscamente, con un sobresalto.

Sin embargo justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación en penumbra, su voz me detuvo.

_ ¿P-por qué? Inglaterra...no había hecho nada...¿¡por qué quieres hacerle daño!-

Me volví, tuve el impulso de sonreír, pero no estoy muy seguro de si está bien o mal. Al final acabé haciéndolo.

_ Te ofendió. Merecía un castigo...¿no crees da~?- Expliqué como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Definitivamente Iberia es una de las personas que más me fascinan.

Se me ha quedado mirando con la boca en forma de "o" , anonadada, como si estuviera procesando un dato sumamente importante.

Ya no me miraba asustada o temerosa, ya no parecía enfadada, aunque todavía lloraba un poco.

No comprendo su repentino cambio de actitud. Me alegró, es más no pienso cuestionarlo.

_ Rusia...-

_ ¿Da~?-

Ella estaba seria, pero no sus ojos. Sus profundos ojos verdes me miraban, me miraban...con algo que no conozco.

Acto seguido me abrazó con fuerza.

Me quedé rígido. ¿Debería devolver el abrazo?

Es difícil de saber, la gente no suele abrazarme. La gente suele gritar, temblar, huir o incluso suplicar, pero no abrazar.

Es muy agradable.

Al envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella, me di cuenta de lo pequeña y frágil que era en comparación conmigo.

Me apretaba muy fuerte.

Me sentía tan feliz, me hubiera gustado quedarme así un poco más. Pero noté que Iberia temblaba un poco, estaba sollozando suavemente.

Su voz sonaba amortiguada contra mi abrigo.

_ ¡Por favor Rusia! Inglaterra no lo hizo con mala intención. Es solo...que...a veces se pierde cuando discute-

Levantó la cabeza y me miró intensamente.

Me ruboricé un poco, en verdad es preciosa.

_ Rusia, por favor prométeme, ¡prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así! ¡prométemelo!-

Frunzo el ceño, no debería prometer cosas que no voy a cumplir.

Sin embargo no puedo decirle que no.

_ Está bien da~ -

Satisfecha con la respuesta, Iberia rompió el abrazo y por fin me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Se limpió el resto de las lágrimas con las mangas del traje y rió un poco.

_ Yo...venía a enseñarte mi regalo de Navidad, China dice que es de Siberia-

Alzó el peluche, efectivamente era un tigre siberiano.

Sonrío.

_ ¿Te gusta da~?-

Creo que acabo de tener una gran idea.

Frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza.

_¡Claro!...¡Por cierto! ¿qué te ha traído Papá Noel?-

_ ¡Vodka!- casi grito, presa de la inminente felicidad que me espera al poder beber toda la caja en casa.

Frunce el ceño y sonríe divertida.

_ Te gusta mucho el vodka, ¿verdad?-

_¡DA~!-

_¿¡Iberiaaa-chaaan?-

_ ¡Ya voy niichan!-

Salimos de la habitación.

Justo cuando casi estamos en el gran salón ( las luces se notan desde aquí) Iberia me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de despedirse.

_ Sabes, dabas mucho miedo-

Me tenso.

Su sonrisa se ha vuelto un poco más tensa, pero si sonríe no creo que lo esté diciendo como algo malo, (creo).

_ ¡Nos vemos!-

Asiento.

_ ¡Adiós da~!-

Me quedé un momento viendo como se despedía de los demás países, en especial de Italia.

No me gusta nada que esté tan cerca de ella, éso tiene que cambiar.

Después me fui yo, sin despedirme.

No me apetece nada decirle adiós a América (me volverá a llamar comunista y lo odio) y mucho menos volver a encontrarme con Inglaterra, al menos no tan pronto.

Puse la caja llena de vodka a buen recaudo en el coche y conducí de vuelta a la madre patria.

…...

Hay un gran palacio de cristal. No, de hielo, en frente de mi casa.

Es enorme, todo es de hielo. Las ventanas, los ladrillos, ¡incluso el pomo de la puerta!

El interior es muy lujoso y muy amplio, lleno de columnas y con un techo abovedado.

Lo primero que me llama la atención es la gran alfombra roja como la sangre que va desde la puerta, hasta lo segundo que me llama la atención. Dos tronos también hechos de hielo. Son el tipo de sillas dónde se sentaría la realeza.

Sigo la suntuosa alfombra hasta colocarme a mitad de camino.

Y entonces, lo vi.

Colgado en la pared, sobre los tronos hay un mapa del mundo. Pero no es un mapa normal, no.

Cada país debería estar representado o coloreado con su propia bandera.

Sin embargo todo el territorio está coloreado con los colores de la bandera rusa.

Significa éso que...¡¿todo el territorio es mío?

_ ¡Bienvenido a casa Rusia!-

La voz me saca de mis pensamientos, me suena familiar.

¡Y tan familiar!

Me giro para encontrarme a Iberia a mi derecha.

Lleva un largo vestido blanco ,que le llega a los tobillos, con una intrincada decoración de diseños azules, en las mangas y la base del vestido.

Al mirarlo mejor veo que tiene varios adornos de cristal e incluso algunos de diamante. Brilla por sí solo.

El vestido resalta aún más sus rasgos. La piel blanca de porcelana, el pelo negro azabache, los ojos esmeralda. Los labios rojos, sin necesidad de pintalabios.

Lleva unos pendientes largos, que parecen copos de nieve.

Sobre su cabeza está colocada una pequeña corona, ¿de hielo también?, si es cristal no lo parece.

Iberia sonríe como nunca, parece muy feliz.

Pare una princesa. No, una reina.

_ ¿No vienes a sentarte?-

¿se refiere a los tronos?

_ ¡Señor Rusia!, ¡señor Rusia!-

Frunzo el ceño, ¿desde cuándo su voz es tan grave?

_ ¡Señor Rusia!-

Abro los ojos bruscamente, para encontrarme de lleno mi habitación, en la cama.

No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de decepción al comprender que era un sueño.

Me incorporo para encontrarme de cara a Lituania. Le fulmino con la mirada.

Por lo que se asusta, y se tensa.

_ L-le traigo el desayuno señor-

Señala la bandeja de plata que hay sobre mi escritorio.

_ Bueno...yo m-me voy, llámeme si necesita algo-

¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a interrumpir mi sueño?

Ya lo creo que necesito algo.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

_ ¡Lituania!-

Se tensa como un palo y se queda a medio camino de cerrar la puerta.

_ ¿S-siii?-

_ ¿Puedes venir un momento da~?-

PLEASE READ:

Author´s note: hola a todos!

Ésta es mi primera nota de autor, (soy tan vaga q siempre se me olvida escribir alguna =_=)

En mi primer lugar me gustaría agradecer a los todos q me habéis comentado y a los q habéis puesto la historia en favoritos.

SUPER HUG!para vosotros x333 gracias! significa muxo xDD

En segundo lugar quería disculparme...por lo largo q me ha quedado el cap...

de verdad juro! que no tenía intención de hacerlo tan largo, pero es que no sabía por donde cortar el cap TTvTT!

Y sí, por si alguien se lo estaba preguntando hay OTRO record xPP

Bien, ahora **con referente a la historia **estaba pensando en incorporar en el próximo capítulo pequeñas minihistorias como en la serie, para luego seguir con la historia original, por lo q quería saber vuestras opiniones, (si no gusta no lo hago xD)

Otra cosa que me gustaría preguntar es ¿qué opináis acerca de la relación de Iberia con Italia /?

Éste es principalmente, un RusiaxOc,(cómo dice el título) pero también tiene un poco de ItaliaxOc.

Me preguntaba si debía o no darle a Italia más importancia.

Si es así ya tengo pensado el prox. cap.

En el próximo cap Rusia se pone celoso / xPP

Comentad please!


End file.
